Of Fire And Ice
by Tink Amor
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire some say in ice from what Ive tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire but if it had to perish twice I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice Is also great But to lose yourself in a world consumed by hate love is also great to choose between you is a thing I can never do for my heart belongs to you and only you lemon
1. Contest Revised

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Copyright:**_

_**All characters except for the ones I have created belong to Nickelodeon. The plot also belongs to Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon owns the episodes. This story is of my thinking with the plot line from the animated series and some of my own creations. You will follow the plot better if you saw the series. Also none of the quotes, speeches, poetry, and or songs that I used, belong to me. They belong to the books, movies, series, and or people I got them from. I hope you enjoy my first Avatar story! I also please R&R (Write Reviews)**_

_**I am also going to be doing a contest for fun so keep your eyes out when you read my chapters.**_

_**JUST FOR REVIEWS! NO PMs ALLOW FOR CONTEST, UNLESS YOU ARE A WINNER.**_

_**Contest #1: The reviewer with longest review with get to create a chapter, where you create a character you to star in it. You may also have whoever you want doing Lemons or whatever you want in the chapter or two (may vary). The only downfall to this is you can only use characters that have been introduced. **_

_**Contest #2: Is for the reviewer who have the most supporting review or very good questions like reviewer WarriorServent. I will actually put your character you create in a few chapters (also may vary depends on what mood I'm in if you get put in two or more chapters.) **_

_**Contest #3: (This is strictly for the criticizers) For the criticizers with the most HELPFULLY review, I will allow you to make one suggestion about what you would like to see happen or changed in the story. If I do not want it to happen in my story then I will make and alternate ending for you. You only get to pick the chapter you did not like or whatever you wanted changed in the story. I will not make another whole story with alternate twist to it. Sorry. Flames are excepted with this story for I want to improve as a writer and by flames I mean not unbelieving rude comments on my story for no reason. I someone do that to before. Their is a difference between being helpful and being plain hater.**_

_**Also so you won't get confused with the actually story chapters and the contest chapters. I will label the Contest chapters, for Contest 1&2 (Contest). The Contest and Alternate ending chapters, for Contest 3 (Substitution).**_

_**Each contest has a deadline which will be given in the disclaimer. **_

_**I may also do bonuses where you have to find a quote or something else depending on what I'm going to do. Which will allow you to be in at least maybe/possibly 5-6 chapters.**_

_**Bonus Contest: I will let you be important characters in part ll of this story which takes place five years after the war. I will give later details when we reach the end Earth Book/Season Two or the Fire Book/Season Three.**_


	2. Prologue

_**Author**__**'**__**s Notes: This is my first Avatar fanfiction story.**_

_**Book One: Water**_

_**Episode 1: A Legend or A Myth?**_

_**Prologue:**_

A long time ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. The Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and Fire Nation, all worked together peacefully alongside of the Avatar who alone controlled all four elements. The Fire nation determined to be the supreme rulers of all, attacked the other three elements, completely wiping out the Air Nomads in hopes to break the Avatar cycle since the next Avatar was said to be born into the monks of the Air Temples.

This story, however take place during the years when the Avatar was said to have disappeared. Our journey began with the meeting of an Air Nomad who had somehow miraculously survived the fire nation attacks to the air temples and a Southern Water Tribe Widowed Queen. The Air Nomad had met the Water tribe Queen on one of his many hunts to find his nephew, the only other Air bender who had escaped the night before the fire nation raids on the Western Air Temple.

The Air Nomad and Water Tribe Queen immediately fell in love with each other and were announced that they were going to be married after five years of their private meetings, and not too long after the Queen gave birth to an extraordinary baby girl, who added to the Queen's family, since she already had a four-year-old daughter named Kyan. The child had shockingly inherited the ability to bend all the elements, while gaining her mother's beauty. The child also was strangely born with waist length hair as white as snow, high yellow skin, and unnatural blue eyes, no one in her family had the features she strangely processed.

The Air Nomad and the Queen kept their daughter being able to bend all the elements a secret because they did not want her to be taken away from them to be trained to fight in the war, for people would have believed her to be the next Avatar. So they only taught her to bend the elements of water and air and with the help of Hakoda and Bato, she learned how to be a cultivating calculated Water Tribe Warrior, at a very young age.

The people of the South Pole lived happily in their tribe until the fire nation attack, resulting in the death of both the Queen and the Air Nomad, who was said to be the Last Airbender. The Queen and the Air Nomad left their five-year-old daughter and the Queen's nine-year-old daughter in the care of Sky, the royal family's nurse and guardian and on top of that the Queen and the Air Nomad were never married.

Ten years have passed since that dreadful day and the world has begun to think that the Avatar cycle was been broken. The Water Tribes and Earth kingdom have begun to lose hope that the avatar will ever return and restore balance to the world and end the war that has brought such misery and pain to all.

_**Prologue:**_

_**First Person Point of View:**_

There is a legend, but very few know of it. In my tribe though this legend that has been passed down from elder to youth, for about seven generations. It was once a very greatly told true story, or so I used to believe when I was coming up in the Southern Water Tribe, but now it has been degraded to a myth only told to children who are in dire need of a bedtime story. How did such a great legend get reduced to a children story? You ask. Well over the decades people lost hope in this supposed to be prophecy of a Legendary Avatar which the legend better known as the Dreamer's Myth talks about.

The Dreamer's Myth or the prophecy as the priest used to call it, has stated that every two million years there will be two Avatars in the world, one of each gender. It is also said that the two Avatars will be a part of the same family or descendants from the same family line and two to four years a part. The Avatar who does not follow the Avatar cycle is known as an Avatar's Double and the Avatar who follows the Avatar cycle is the real Avatar. Not saying that the Double is a fake, but no one has any records of them and to my knowledge no one has even seen an Avatar Double, so it is very hard to believe that they really even exist. Besides it has been over two million years and there is still no Avatar Double.

The legend also states that the Avatar's Double usually only happens to high ranking Water Tribe nobles. It is extremely rare for any of the other elements to be an Avatar's Double. Many people would have believed that I was the Avatar's Double, for when I was born the Ocean and Moon Spirits caused many tidal waves to flood our shores, for numerous days and nights and I was born when it was said to have been exactly two million years since the last Avatar Double. The priest of our Tribe prayed to the Ocean and Moon Spirits to be merciful to our Tribe when our strongest warriors could not subdue the continuous waves.

After days of reckless waves, tsunamis, and hurricanes the Priests told my parents to throw me to the Moon and Ocean Spirits, for it was I that they wanted, for I was who had brought this curse of destruction to our village so it was I who had to be sacrificed. My father protested against it of course, since he was an Airbender and did not know the way of my mother's people, but as always my mother did as the Priest instructed and threw me into the troubled sea.

Sky, my nurse always said it was the most shocking thing she had ever seen in her life because once I was thrown into the thrashing waves I began to bend them and caused them to diminish. From then on the villagers have always kept theirs eyes on me. For they believed, that I could be the reincarnation of Kenzin, the greatest Waterbender to ever exist in the world. The reason behind Kenzin strong Waterbender skills was he was believed to be the Ocean and Moon Spirit's direct son. He is also my friends' Sokka and Katara's paternal great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Oh how I wish I could be a descendant of someone that powerful, but instead I am stuck being the Princess of a ruin tattered, city where the word men never exist, the Southern Water Tribe. _Not much honor in that, now is there?_

I am outside the snow walls of my village sitting upon a frozen rock staring out at the thrashing waves that are roughly crashing against the edges of snowy shores. I usually come to stare out into the sea to calm my restless nerves whenever my over strict older sister, Kyan pushes me over my limits.

I don't know why, but staring at the sea always seems to wash away the troublesome fears of my mind. Why am I so troubled? You may ask. Well you see the real reason I am sitting upon a rock outside my village, is I am pondering over the reasons why I can bend the elements water, earth, and air._ Strange_ as in seeing no one in my family is an Earthbender or is a descendant of one, but who am I to complain about being able to bend the ground. I guess it is one of my many blessings from the _generous_ Spirits. _Ha!_

How did I discover I was an Earthbender? You wonder. Well when I was the age of nine, I ran away from the village in search for adventure. _Clearly my frozen waste land was not going to give me that._ I ended up stranded in a cave in the Earth Kingdom. I sat in darkness for many days and nights. I was scared, extremely lonely, starving to death; I thought I would never see my family again. I cried until no more tears would fall from my weary, droopy eyes. I screamed until my voice became dry and hoarse, attempting to let someone know there was a person trapped inside the pitch black cave. But still no one came to investigate the cave and I soon found out why.

I sat in the darkness shaking from the coldness that the cave air brought to my high yellow skin and out of nowhere the ground began to rumble. I believed it was an earthquake at first then I thought it was some Earthbender coming to save me. Boy was I gravely mistaken. From the ground emerged two blind beggar mole and they predatory stalked their way towards me. There was never a time in my life where, I wanted my sister Kyan, who was 14 at the time, to be there in the cave with me.

The beggar moles stopped a few feet in front of me and began to bend the earth around us. _How could they bend the earth and they were blind?_ I thought as I began to crawl on my hands and knees and imitate them. As my hands slid over the earth, I felt vibrations and the rocks that were in front of me began to slide in the direction of my hands. And that is how I discovered I, Princess Ayue was an Earthbender!

I lived in that cave with the beggar moles, who taught me almost everything I needed to know about the earth. I stayed in the Earth Kingdom until I was the age of eleven, by that time I had already mastered Airbending, Waterbending, and Earthbending. I returned home back to the South Water Tribe because I realized that my duty was to the people of the South Pole, who probably thought me to be died. When I set foot in the South Pole I was immediately put under strict restrictions. I no longer had my freedom that I so anxiety long for now. My sister _Queen Kyan_ made sure I could go nowhere without supervision, or do anything without telling her first which I do not do anyway. I am not even supposed to be sitting on this rock outside the village right now because I am too close to the water and can easily make a getaway plan, just like last time. It was then that I decided never to tell anyone about me being an Earthbender.

_It would only make it seem like I am the New Avatar, the Avatar the people have been waiting for._ I sighed as I stared out into the water staring down to the heart of the ocean. ''I love this!'' I smiled to myself as I stared up to the sky. ''The serenity I find when I am out here with the sea!'' I stared back at the waves that were beginning to calm with my emotions. _I wonder if my bending changes with my emotions._ I thought as I heard a familiar voiced call my name.

''Oh Princess Ayue! Yoo-hoo!'' said a female in her mid-forties. She had shoulder length brown hair, tan skin and turquoise eyes. She was waving her right hand as she made her way toward me. I mentally groaned.

_It's my nurse Sky._ I frowned as I looked out into the sea and noticed a boat making its way towards the horizon. I squinted and I noticed that my friends Katara and Sokka were in that boat. _Thanks Tui and La for sparing me another boring princess lesson._ I smiled as I got up as quickly as possible began to surf my way over to my friends' boat.

''You get back here young lady!'' I heard Sky shout as I made way to their boat.

''There's no way I'm getting punished for taking you fishing with us.'' The boy snapped as I give him a really cobra death stare and climbed into the boat. ''Alright, alright, alright I'll do it, but you are going to have to deal with her majesty when we get back.'' He said as he paddled the boat further away from the water tribe.

''Oh don't worry about old Lizard Queen Kyan, I can handled her! No biggie!'' I smiled ''Sure.'' The girl smiled at me as I heard Sky shout. ''I hope your prepared for the punishment you will receive once you return Young Princess Ayue.''

_I can take a few stupid dull boring lectures from the Lizard Queen._ I shrugged my shoulders as we disappeared into the horizon.


	3. Aang, the iceberg boy

_**Still Episode One:**_

_**Chapter One: Aang, the iceberg boy**_

A few minutes later as I sat in the boat I realized that I had completely forgotten that today is the day I turned fifteen! I am sitting in a boat spending my special day with technically the only _''man'' _in our village, a girl who is a year younger than me. She is seated on the other side of the boat, intently staring at the water.

''Watch and learn Princess Ayue, this how you catch a fish.'' a boy with a brown hair tied into a monk hawk ponytail, tan skin, and light blue eyes said to me as I glared at him and then smirked devilishly.

''If you could bend the water Sokka, you would already have the fish in your hands by now!'' I teased as I made a small tidal wave with my left hand.

''Stop your yapping Ayue, you're going to scare away the fish.'' he snapped as he stared hungrily stared at the fish.

''Pay close attention ladies and let me show you how it done.'' Sokka smirked as I rolled my eyes and then stared at his little sister who had deeply exhaled and removed one of her gloves. _What is Katara up to now?_ I watched as she water bended a fish out of the water.

''Look Sokka, I caught one!'' She said moving her fish that was trapped inside a water bubble closer to Sokka.

''I can already smell it cooking.'' Sokka smiled as stared down at the fish in the water. He raised his spear and popped the water bubble directly above his head, causing the fish to escape and water to rain down on him.

''Hey!'' Katara yelled. She had brown hair tied into a high braid that went to her waist, tan skin, and blue eyes.

''Katara, why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?'' Sokka glared. ''Shows how much you know about the ways of our ancestors.'' I shook my head.

''It's not magic its water bending. Its-'' Katara began ''An ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah.'' Sokka dully stated as the boat began to flow through rapid currents.

''Watch out.'' I yelled grasp the sides of the boat. ''Go left.'' Katara shrieked as Sokka stirred to the right. 'Your left Sokka, your left!'' Katara yelled as he still continued to his right. ''Do you not know the difference between your left and your right, Sokka?'' I screamed at him as the boat crashed in-between two icebergs, jerking us all forward causing everyone to land on one of the icebergs roughly landing on our rears, well everyone except for me. I had landed on my feet with a little help from my Airbending skills.

''You call that left Sokka?'' Katara glared at him as she rubbed her rear '' You guys don't like my steering? Maybe one of you should have _water bended_ us out of the ice.'' Sokka sarcastically stated as he made water gestures with his hands.

''So it's our fault?'' Katara snapped ''I knew I should have left you girls at home.'' Sokka shouted as Katara eyes began to twitch as she stood up. ''Leave it to a bunch of girls to screw things up.'' Sokka frowned

''You are the most sexist, amateur, nut brain...I am embarrassed to even be related to you.'' Katara angrily stated as water began to rise with her anger. I stared at an iceberg that had just cracked from her emotions. _I guess bended does depend on your mood!_ I smiled.

''K-Katara?'' Sokka nervously stated as he noticed the iceberg.

''Ever since mom died, I have been doing all the work at camp, while you've been out playing _soldier._'' Katara angrily pointed at him as I smirked.

''Katara!'' Sokka pointed behind her as she yelled some more.

''I even wash all the clothes, have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Not pleasant!'' she screamed ''Katara settled down.'' Sokka eyes widen as iceberg was standing on its last limb. ''No! That's it! I'm done helping you, from now on, you're on your own!'' Katara yelled at the top of her lungs causing the iceberg to crack.

I smiled as Katara turn around and gasped. Water and air shot out of the iceberg causing the block of ice we were on to drift backwards.

''You've gone from weird to freakish Katara.'' Sokka said as Katara stared at the place the iceberg once was.

''You mean I did that?'' She whispered. ''Yup! You're a natural water bender, Katara!'' I chuckled ''I am?'' Katara asked as the water in front of her face began to glow blue. We all crowd around each other as another iceberg with a boy who had an arrow tattoo on his head and his arms that were glowing blue emerged from the bottom of the ocean. He seemed to be trapped inside the iceberg.

_Strange, I feel connected to this monk looking boy._ I continued to stare at him as his eyes open revealing a blue color causing everyone to gasps.

''He's alive! We have to help.'' Katara said taking Sokka's boomerang that was in a pouch on his back and running to the iceberg. ''Katara, we don't know what that thing is.'' Sokka said as he and I ran after her. By the time we caught up to her she had already gotten the iceberg open. Once the iceberg was open and enormous light shot up into the sky.

On a deck of a ship, a teenage boy with a burn mark on the left side of his face eyes widen as the light began to diminish.

''Finally,'' he said as he turned to face an old man with grey hair, amber eyes, and fairly light skin who was playing a game. ''Uncle, do you realize what this means?''

''That I won't be able to finish my game.'' the old man stated.

''It means my search is about to come to an end.''

''Ugh.'' Uncle sighed as he continued playing his game. ''That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him.'' the boy declared.

''Or it's just the celestial lights.'' Uncle said waving his right hand over his head ''We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing.'' Uncle said as he stopped playing his game. ''Please sit. Why down you enjoy a cup of nice Ginseng tea?''

''I DON'T WANT ANY TEA! I need to capture the avatar.'' Zuko snapped at him. ''Tasman, head a course for the light.'' Zuko snapped at his crew as he pointed toward the direction where the light just was.

The boy in the iceberg had just sneezed and flow into the air. ''Did he just fly?'' I asked as Sokka shrugged his shoulders. The boy came back down and landed perfectly on his feet.

''Hi, my name's Aang!'' His grey eyes became crossed-eyed as he stared down as he wiggled his nose.

''You sneeze and just flew ten feet in the air?'' Sokka stated. ''Really, it felt higher than that?'' Aang asked as I and Katara both gasped.

''You're an Airbender!'' Katara and I smiled in unison. ''Sure am.'' Aang stated as his chest filled with pride. _I am no longer the last of my kind! There's another Airbender!_ I mentally pranced around the iceberg.

''Giant light beams, flying Bison's, Airbenders? I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where things make sense.'' he said as he walked to the end of the iceberg realizing that we were stranded.

''If you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift.'' Aang said as he air bended onto his bison.

''We'd love a ride, thanks!'' Katara smiled as Aang helped her on. ''Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.'' Sokka stated.

''Are you hoping some other kind of _fluffy_ monster will come and give you a ride home, you know before you freeze to death?'' I sarcastically stated as I air bended onto Aang's bison too. Sokka open his mouth to say something and then close it seeing that he was not going to win this fight. He then dragged his feet to the bison and climbed onto him.

''You're an air bended too?'' Aang asked as I nodded. ''Do you have a flying bison too?'' Aang asked ''This is my first time ever seeing one. Technically I am a half air bender, half water bender.'' I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

''Oh, anyway...First time flyers hold on tight.'' Aang smiled as he grabbed the bison's reigns ''Appa, yip yip!'' Aang said as the bison leaped into the sky and then plopped into the water.

''Wow! That was truly amazing!'' Sokka says in a dull sarcastically tone. ''Sokka,'' I smiled as I grabbed one of his ears and began to twist it. ''Please forgive my friend. He can be quite rude sometimes.'' I nervously chuckles as Sokka winced in pain.

''It's sometimes hard to believe that Sokka's older then all of us.'' Katara glared at him as I released his ear which he rubbed.

''I'm only older than Katara by two years, and I 'm older than our troublesome Princess Ayue, by four months.'' He glared at us.

''Oh you guys must be a really close family.'' Aang said as he stared back at Katara. ''Actually, Sokka and I aren't related to her. At least I don't think'' Katara said.

''Were really just friends that kind of act like brothers and sisters since we grew up together, well most of the time!'' I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head.

''Oh.'' Aang said as he smiled at Katara.

''Why are you smiling at me like that?'' Katara asked ''Oh...I was smiling?'' Aang asked ''Yeah?'' I nodded

''No reason.'' Aang said as he turned his back to us and faced the front ''Arg!'' Sokka sighed as Katara and I shrugged Aang's behavior off.

Once we got to the village a nineteen-year-old female with long black wavy lower back hair, tan skin, and blue sapphire eyes, gracefully walked up to the bison with my nurse Sky hot on her heels. I hopped off of Appa and mentally prepared myself for the lecture I was about to receive.

''Ayue, you know very that you are supposed to remain on the shores, we wouldn't want our little Princess to go missing in action again, now would we?'' the nineteen-year-old wiggled her finger in front of my face as Sokka, Katara, and Aang, all jumped off of the bison.

''Kyan, I am not a baby you know.'' I snapped at my sister. ''Well maybe if you started acting like the young lady you are, I wouldn't have to treat you like a manger baby.'' Kyan stated ''Kyan, I am only fifteen! Why should I act like you and throw away the years of my youth?'' I barked at her as her eyes narrowed at me.

''In case you didn't realize, our mother died when we were young, thus making me the Queen of the South Pole when I was nine and you were five. Our mother's death took away my childhood. I had no choice but to become Queen, it was my duty to our mother's people, just like it is your duty as a Princess to be educated as one.'' Kyan said as she turned her back to us.

''Queen Kyan, did you not want to meet our new friend?'' Katara asked as Kyan turned slightly to stare at Aang. ''Hello your Majesty, I am Airbender Aang.'' He bowed to Kyan as she kept walking away. ''And I am Queen Kyan, hope your short visit here is pleasant one.'' She said as she disappeared into the isolated left to rot village.

''Don't mind my sister too much Aang, she treats everyone like they're beneath her.'' I glared at the place Kyan just was. ''It is but her nature, I suppose.'' Aang shrugged his shoulders as our village began to crowd around him. ''I really don't mind her at all, there are a lot of people like her in the world.'' Aang smiled as our villagers of women and children blankly stared at him. Our village only consists of woman and small children since our men left three years ago to go fight in the war. ''Why are they all staring at me like that?'' Aang whispered loudly to Katara.

''It is because no one has seen an Airbender for an hundred years, with the exception of Princess Ayue's father who died ten years ago. We believed them to be extinct.'' And elder woman who had grey hair tied in a bun, light blues eyes, tan skin and wrinkles all over her face stated.

''Extinct?'' Aang confusingly questioned.

''Aang, I'd like you to meet my grandmother Kanna!'' Katara smiled as her grandmother frowned and dully stated ''Call me Gran-Gran.''

''It is a pleasure to meet you!'' Aang smiled as he bowed to her. ''And what do you mean you haven't seen an Airbender in ten to a hundred years?'' Aang shockingly questioned. ''The last Airbender we seen was Princess Ayue's father, Ayatso. We have seen no other Airbenders since then. So we believed them to have all been killed by the Fire Nation due to this war.'' Gran-Gran stated.

''War? What war?'' Aang asked as he stared at Gran-Gran who deeply sighed. ''And did she say that Ayatso is your father?'' Aang interrogated as he turned to face me. ''Yes he is my father, can't say I remember him much, for he and my mother were killed by the Fire Nation's raid to the South Pole, when I was only five.'' I said as I stared down at the ground.

''I knew Ayatso, he was my Uncle!'' Aang smiled as I gawked at him ''Are you sure Aang? For my father, never mentioned that he had a nephew.'' I stated ''Well it was a rule that the Airbenders have when they know who the Avat….PENGUIN!'' Aang shouts as he seen a penguin disappears over the horizons and he runs after it.

''He's joking right?'' I asked Katara and Sokka as they both shrugged. ''Come now Princess you have to get to your lessons sometime today.'' Sky said as she led me into the village. ''The same goes for you Katara, you have shores.'' Gran-Gran stated as she and Katara went to tend to the ruins of our city.

_**Zuko's point of view:**_

I was on deck staring over the horizons with my telescope when I see fireworks launch into the sky. I follow the trail down to see the last airbender with a girl dressed in blue, cradled bridal style in his arms. He was hopping off of an abandon fire nation ship.

''The last airbender, interesting! He still leaps around like that despite his old age.'' I said as I look from my telescope to the guards ''Wake my Uncle, tell him I founded the Avatar,'' I said as I look back into the telescope and seen the Southern Water Tribe village. ''As well as his hiding place.'' I narrowed my eyes at the water tribe.

_**Author Note's:**__** Sorry about long Chapters, but for every episode there will be at about two chapters (may vary, depends on my mood). Please R&R and let me know what you thought! ;)**_


	4. Prince Zuko

_**Episode Two:**_

_**Chapter Three: Prince Zuko**_

I turn to Kyan, Sokka, Sky and Gran-Gran. ''Gran-Gran, what was that?'' I asked as I watch the fireworks disappear over the horizon and Aang and Katara come into view. Sokka ran to meet them.

''I knew it, you signal the fire navy with that flare.'' Sokka snapped ''Sokka I'm pretty sure it was an accident.'' Sky said as I and all the villagers ran to where they were standing and my sister Kyan gracefully walked to where they were. ''I wouldn't expect you to understand Sky.'' Sokka glared at her as she stood by him.

''Sokka it was an accident,'' Katara began as fiddle around with her fingers ''Well...You see...We were,'' Katara nervously said. ''Well spit it out already.'' Kyan snapped.

''Well you see we were on this ship and it had booby traps like Katara said and well...We sort of boobed right into it.'' Aang nervously rubbed the back his head.

''Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. You knew going on that ship was forbidden. Now we could all be endanger!'' Gran-Gran declared.

''Gran-Gran it wasn't her fault. If anyone's to blame it's the air boy.'' Sokka barked. ''Sokka, you're jumping to conclusions.'' I snapped.

''I think it would best if he leaves, for he is danger and menace to our Tribe.'' Sokka said ''Yes, Sokka is right, the Airbender should go.'' Kyan glared at Aang.

''You guys are being unreasonable.'' I glared ''No I'm keeping my promises to dad and I am protecting the Royal Family and my sister from threats like him.'' Sokka declared as Kyan continued to glare at Aang. ''And I am keeping my promise to protect our people Ayue, or have you forgotten that?''

''Leave iceberg boy, you're no longer welcome here.''

''Sokka, that was very rude, apologize.'' I gasped ''For what? That is where you three found him, is it not? So that is what he is.'' Kyan glared at Aang.

''You guys are ridiculous.'' I shout as Katara and I both grabbed one of Aang's hands and began to drag him to Appa ''And where do you two think are going?'' Sokka asked. ''Aang's taking us the North Pole.'' Katara hurtfully stated ''I am?'' Aang's smiled.

''Great!'' Aang chuckled.

''Katara, Princess Ayue?'' Sokka yelled after us. ''Could two really choose him over your tribe, your own family?'' Kyan narrowed her eyes at us causing both Katara and I to freeze in place.

''Katara, Princess Ayue, I do not want to come between you and your family.'' Aang whispered as he stood by Appa.

''But you are also my family Aang, your my cousin.'' I frowned as Aang's eyes began to swell with tears. ''You can't leave the South Pole. This can't be good bye?'' I yelled ''Where will you go?'' Katara questioned. ''I suppose I'll go back home, to the Southern Air Temple.'' Aang tentatively smiled.

''I haven't cleaned my room in over a hundred years, not looking forward to that.'' Aang says as I turn to Katara and she shook her head at me.

''Let's see your bison fly now air boy.'' Sokka frowned as Aang hopped onto Appa. ''Come Appa you can do it. Yip yip!'' the bison groans and stands up and starts to walk away.

''Yeah, I thought so.'' Sokka sneered as everyone went back inside the village, except for Katara and I who stood frozen watching Aang disappear.

''Katara, you will feel better after-'' Gran-Gran began as she walked up to us but was cut off by Katara.

''Are you happy now? There goes my one chance of ever becoming a true waterbender.'' Katara stomped off. ''She'll get over it.'' I said as I walk passed Gran-Gran leaving her to her thoughts.

Everyone was scrambling to get ready for the Fire Nation's arrival. I was leaning up against Sokka's watch tower when Katara came and sat beside me.

''Yeah, he is a hundred and twelve years old.'' Katara stated ''How could you possibly know that?'' I shockingly gasped ''I figured it out when we were on the ship. Aang didn't know anything about the war because he was somehow frozen in that block of ice for a hundred years.'' Katara declared as my eyes widen in shock.

''Wow! You don't think he could be the...'' I closed my mouth. _There is no way my twelve-year-old cousin could be the avatar the world has been waiting for, could he? _I was too deep in thought to hear what Katara said to me. ''Huh, could you repeat that?''

''What were you about to say?'' Katara asked ''It's not important.'' I said as she and I moved to sit in front of a hut to watch our older siblings bark orders to prepare for war. ''It sucks being the baby of the family.'' I pouted as Katara nodded in agreement.

We all watched in amazement as a tall teenager who looked to be about sixteen, shaved head except for a high black ponytail in the center of his head, amber eyes, fairly light skin, and a signature scar over his left eye, walked down a ramp with six soldiers.

Sokka ran up to him as he was walking down his ramp, and he easily dispatched him to the snow. We all gasped as I clung to Sky for dear life. My sister just stood there with her head held high and glared at the teen like he was the soot off of the ground.

Next up at combat was my sister, who tried to do some very poor swordsmanship with her sword, but again he easily avoided it since he appeared to be a master of fire bending. He then harshly threw Kya to where Sokka was trying to get his head out of the snow. We all gasped again.

_He just took out Sokka and my sister, two of our most powerful warriors, and he didn't even break a sweat! _I astoundingly gawked at him.

''Where are you hiding him?'' he asked but we all just blankly stared at him. After a few moments of silence he grabbed Gran-Gran from out of Katara's hands. ''He'd be about this age, master of all elements?'' he frowned and once again we gawked at him. He then threw Gran-Gran back to Katara without remorse. I heavily glared at him.

_Who does he think he is? _I felt the heat go my hands. I looked down to see that my hands are glowing scarlet. I quickly clasp them behind my back. _What just happened to my hands? _I furrow my brow.

''Where are you hiding him?'' He asked as Kya, and Sokka, try to do a sneak attack but he detected it and sent them hurling in our direction. I tried to make their impact not as rough by Earthbending by sliding my left foott, but that only made it worse.

''Sokka, Kya!'' I cried taking a few steps near them. ''Stay away Ayue!'' Kya commanded me ''We wouldn't want you to get hurt Princess.'' Sokka stated as the teenager stared me dead in the face and grabbed me and held me in place.

''Now tell me where the Avatar is and I want hurt your pretty princess.'' he smiled as his face was inches from mine. I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

''I'm right here!'' a voice said from the far side of us.

''Aang!'' I heard myself shout before I could stop myself.

''Hn.'' he said as he harshly threw me to ground. ''If the bitch tries anything funny, burn her.'' He said to one of his guards as he stared down at me. I paled at hearing his words.

''Let her go it's me you really want.'' Aang said as he air bend at the teen. ''Perhaps...'' the teen smiled as he and Aang danced around each other. ''And here I thought I was facing a master…All those years of training, and for what? You're just a child!'' he yelled.

''And your just a teenager.'' Aang said as fire was sent in his direction. Aang detected, but he realized that the water tribe was also endanger. ''If I go with you do you promise to leave these people alone?'' Aang asked as the boy nodded his head yes.

''Guards seize the avatar.'' he stated as the guards bound Aang's hands. ''Aang don't do this!'' Katara shouted as tears were in her eyes. ''Take care of Appa for me until I get back.'' Aang smiled as he was forced unto the ship.

''I'm finally going home.'' the teen boy said as the ramp closed and they departed. I look back to see tears in the eyes of Katara, Sokka, the whole water tribe and even my stoic sister, Kyan.

''I cannot believe we banished the Avatar from our village.'' Kya hung her head in shame as she sat upon a rock outside of the village. ''It is not that bad your majesty. You did not know he was the Avatar.'' Sky said as she sat near my sister.

''We have to save him.'' I shouted as Sky stared at me. ''That's a great idea Princess Ayue!'' Katara smiled as Sokka sighed

''Katara-''

''I know you don't like Aang, Sokka but he risked his life for us.''

''Katara-''

''Sokka, why can't you see he's on our side?'' Katara asked as Sokka said ''Katara! Are you going to stand there talking all day, or are you coming with me?'' Sokka asked as moved out of the way to reveal a row boat. Katara ran and hugged him. ''Sokka you're the greatest.'' I smiled as I ran and hugged him too as Gran-Gran, Sky, and Kyan all came snuck up behind us.

''Just where do you three think you're going?'' Sky asked as I nervously rubbed my head. ''You'll need these!'' Kyan smiled as she held out four sleeping bags. ''You have a long journey a head of you.'' Gran-Gran smiled.

''Queen Kyan, Kanna, you two cannot be seriously thinking about sending Princess Ayue off to fight in the war, can you? She has a duty to her people here in the water tribe.''' Sky asked as I stared down at the ground.

''My destiny was always to be Queen of Southern Water Tribe, just like Ayue's destiny is to run with the currents of the seas and to find the Avatar.'' Kyan stated ''Now you three found the Avatar for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.'' Gran-Gran stated as Sokka, Katara and I stared between each other.

''There's no way we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe.'' I said as Appa came into view. ''Appa!'' Katara said running up to the bison. ''You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you, Katara?'' Sokka said as he followed behind her.

''Ayue,'' Kyan said grasping my hand ''I want you to have this.'' She said as she removed a blue necklace with a blue diamond in the center of it, from around her neck as I gasped.

''Mother's necklace!'' I said with tears in my eyes as she put it around my neck ''Mother always wanted you to have it.'' Kyan smiled as she hugged me and I embraced her back. ''Um...I do not mean to interrupt, but we have an avatar to save.'' Sokka said from on top of Appa as I and Kyan broke apart, wiping our tears away.

''Princess Ayue, I would like you to have this also.'' Sky said as she handed me a blue diamond ring ''Thank you Sky, you all will always be in my hearts.'' I said as I hugged her and took the ring and air bended onto Appa. ''Let's go Appa.'' Katara said as Appa began to swim in the water.

''Up… Go… Ascend.'' Sokka dully stated as we all sat upon a swimming Appa. ''Sokka may not believe you can fly, but Princess Ayue and I do, Appa.'' Katara stated. ''Don't you want to save Aang?'' I questioned as Appa groaned.

''What was it that kid said? Yippee? Yahoo? Uh…Yip yip!'' Sokka stated as Appa began to soar through the sky. ''You did it, Sokka!'' Katara cheered. ''Katara, Princess Ayue! He's flying, he's really fl-'' Sokka stared back us to see we were giving him I told you so face. ''I mean he's flying bid deal.'' Sokka coolly stated as we flew on into the horizons.

We caught up to the fire nation ship and as we got closer we seen Aang flying on his glider with the scar face teenager on the top of it, resulting in Aang and the teen both falling back onto the boat.

''Aang!'' Katara called down to him as she tucked on Appa's reigns causing him to move closer to the ship, but we were too late for he fell off of the ship into the water. ''Oh no! Aang, Aang!'' Katara yelled.

No more than a few minutes later, Aang emerged from the water with his arrows and eyes glowing blue and he was in the center of a tsunami which he used to knot the teenager and most of the soldiers off the boat.

''Did you see what he just did?'' Katara asked us ''Now that's what I call water bending!'' Sokka said ''Amazing!'' I astoundingly watched as Aang laid flat on his stomach the blue glow diminishing from his arrow and eyes. Appa land a few feet behind Aang and Sokka, Katara, and I all run over to him.

''Hey Katara, Sokka, Princess Ayue thanks for coming.'' Aang weakly said as Katara held him upright ''Now we couldn't let you have all the fun, now could we?'' Sokka smiled ''I dropped my staff.'' Aang said as he looked toward his staff ''I got it.'' Sokka said as he ran and grabbed his staff and hopped back onto Appa. ''Come Aang let's go.'' Katara said as she helped Aang onto Appa.

''Not so fast,'' the teenager with the scar said as he shot fire towards us. I raised my hand to air bend, but instead of air bending leaving my hands, it was fire!

''P-princess A-Ayue d-did y-you just Firebend?'' Sokka asked as Katara and Aang gawked at me. ''I think I did, but I can't explain why?'' I frowned.

''Ayue, I think you must be the Avatar's Double.'' Katara said as I self-consciously took a few steps back. ''It can't be true.'' I shook my head in disbelief. ''Really think about it. You and Aang are from the same family line, your three years apart, you are from a noble water tribe family, you can bend nearly all the elements, and on top of that you were born exactly two hundreds after the legend began.'' Katara smiled.

''That sounds exactly like the Avatar's Double to me.'' Sokka nodded his head in agreement as I felt fire past by my skin. I stared down at my clothes to see my shirt had caught on fire. ''Enough talk!'' the teen barked as he sends numerous waves of fires at us. ''Go get away from here I'll catch up with you guys on a later day.'' I said as I waterbended some water onto my clothes. When I look back up they all stared at me like I had three heads.

''We're not going to leave you. We'll all just have to fight him together.'' Aang weakly stated. ''Aang it will never work he has a ship filled with fire benders, we'll all be captured. We need to save the real Avatar which is you.'' I smiled. ''You are wrong Ayue.'' Aang said as he stared deep within my eyes. ''You are my double, which means our destinies our intertwined.'' Aang proclaimed as I sighed.

''No, you are wrong. Our destinies may be intertwine, but they are not the same, at least I think there not.'' I said as Aang took Appa's reign in his hands ''Are you sure Ayue?'' Aang asked still staring deep within my eyes. ''Yes.'' I said ''Appa, yip yip.'' Aang said as Appa took off into the sky and an old man with grey hair, amber eyes, and fairly light came out from inside the ship. ''Shoot them down.'' I heard the boy with the scar yell as he and the old man began to firebend hitting a mountain full of snow that was just above Aang.

I went to redirect the snow but Aang was already ahead of me. He used his staff to airbend all of the falling snow unto the ship. ''Yay! Aang!'' I shouted as I felt a hand grab onto my arms. I turned slightly to see the boy with the scar binding my hands with rope.

''Dig this ship out and follow them.'' He commanded as he threw me to another soldier. ''Take her to the prison hold.''

''Have a heart Prince Zuko,'' the old man said as he stared at me ''In case you didn't know Uncle, she is the Avatar's Double.'' The boy said ''Hmm? I always thought that legend to be a myth?'' the old man said as he and Zuko went into the ship and I was taken below deck and thrown into a metal cage.


	5. Admiral Zhao

_**Episode Three: **_

_**Chapter Four: Admiral Zhao**_

As I sat in the cage watching mice scurry all around my feet, I heard the door creek open.

''So you're the Avatar's Double?'' a voice boomed as I turned slightly to face the old man who I believed his name to be Uncle. He had amber eyes, fairly skin, and lower back grey hair with the center of his hair in a bun. ''I always thought the rumors of a doubled avatar to be myth.'' He smiled as he knelt down beside the cage.

''What's it to you?'' my voiced drily cracked from lack of food and water for almost over four weeks. ''It's an honor to have at least met the female avatar!'' he chuckled as I narrowed my eyes at him.

''I used to be known as the Dragon of the West, General Iroh,'' he smiled his brightest at me as I continued to glared at him. ''But you may call me Uncle, if you like.'' He smirked as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small folded red napkin.

''I know it is not much, but it is the least I can do.'' Uncle sighed as he extended the red napkin to me, causing me to hesitantly raise my left hand. ''I promise you that I have no intentions of hurting you.'' He said as I took the napkin and unfolded it to see a few chucks of fried fish.

''Thank you.'' I whispered as I downcast my head not wanting to see the pity in his eyes. ''Your welcome.'' He smiled as he began to stand up from the floor. ''Why are you, being so nice to me?'' I questioned, still not looking him in his eyes.

''Do I need a reason to do what I believe is right?'' he asked staring at me over his shoulders, just then a guard came in.

''Prince Zuko, demands your immediate return to the deck, so he may resume his lessons.''

''Why are the youth of this generation in such a hurry?'' Uncle shook his head as he lean closer to me and whispered.

''I will bring you some Jasmine tea when I return.''

I smiled as he and the guard left the prison hold, leaving me yet again in the dark with only the faint light of the coal burning in the furnace.

I flatter my eyes open and was surprised to see Uncle sitting cross legged with two cups of steaming hot tea.

''Did you have a nice rest Princess?'' he smiled as he handed me the tea. ''How do you know that I am a Princess?'' I snapped as I took a sip of the tea. ''Oh, my nephew heard your friends call you as such!'' Uncle stated. ''Tsk.''

''And it is because you are a very beautiful young woman. A regular woman would not possess the physical traits you do!'' Uncle stated as he intently stared at me. ''Tsk. I am no different than the rest of the Southern Water tribe women.'' I declared. ''The simple fact that you are the Avatar's Double makes you different alone.'' He said taking big gulps of his tea.

''I didn't ask to be the Avatar's Double!'' I whispered ''But you are and for that sole purpose, you will need to do excessive training to perfect your firebending.'' He set down his cup of tea. ''But I am a master in all the other elements. I certainly do not need the destructive firebending to do any better.'' I proclaimed.

''Just because you believe yourself to be a master, that does not make you one. For even masters learn new things every day and besides you lack control. Isn't that why you were so easily captured by my nephew?'' he asked as I glared at him.

''Even, if I were to want to learn how firebend who would be my teacher?'' I questioned ''Excellent question young Avatar.'' He smiled as I set down my empty tea cup. ''I will be honored to train you.'' Uncle proclaimed as I my eyes widen in shock.

''Prince Zuko is in dire need of a sparring partner, and you are in need of better protection since you really do not know how to use all the elements efficiently.''

''I hate to disappoint you, Uncle, but how do you suppose I train under you when I and your nephew aren't on the best of terms?'' I interrogated as he sighed.

''You will have to forgive my nephew, for he has been through a lot and has lost sight of what he really desires.'' His eyes shown the years of sadness he had probably endured. ''Tsk. That's no excuse for his rude behavior.'' I snapped.

''Maybe not,'' he smirked as I stared down at my hands. ''So do we have a deal or not?'' he asked as I sighed. ''Fine, but don't expect me to be all friendly with your nephew.'' I stated ''Fair enough.'' He said as he began to get up off the floor.

''I never caught your name, young Avatar.'' Uncle smiled back at me. ''It's Ayue.'' I stated as he nodded his head and walked out of the room.

I woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. ''Well it's seems the young Princess is awake.'' Smiled an unfamiliar voice said as my eyes quickly snapped to the door. My eyes widen as I stared at the tall male with hazel eyes, pale skin, short black spiky hair in the front and he was dressed in red and black armor.

''You are not suppose to be down here only Uncle and Prince Zuko are allowed in here.'' I snapped at him and he wiggled his finger in my front of the bars. ''That is where you are wrong Princess, Prince Zuko and Uncle are about to dock and they are going to the market so a guard must watch you and make sure you do not escape.'' He smiled.

''I can't escape, in case you have noticed I am in a metal cage. Last time I checked no one can bend metal.'' I snapped as the man laughed ''I like my women young and feisty.'' I nervously gulped as he stepped closer to the cage.

_I hope he's not thinking about doing what I think he's thinking about doing. _I glared at him as his hand reached up to unlock the cage and I smirked, for I wasn't going down without a fight, but to him I guess it appeared to be my impatience for him to hurry up. _ As if. _I narrowed my eyes at him.

''Eager are we?'' he smiled as he noticed that my ropes were undone. ''Now that just won't do!'' he smiled as he held out his hands and the rope began to bind my hands and feet. My eyes widen in shock and fear.

''I see you noticed that I can bend objects and not elements!'' he smiled as he opened the cage and crawled in. _How is that even possible?_ I tried to scream but he quickly clasped a hand over my mouth.

''Now Princess, I want you to behave, I would hate for you to meet and early demise.'' He chuckled as his other hand held hot burning flames and I began to cry. ''Oh Princess, I won't hurt you, well not intentionally anyway.'' He smiled devilishly as he pulled a cloth of some sort from behind his back and tied it around my mouth. He smiled as his hands raked over my body coming to a stop at my nice and perky d cup breasts. ''I wondered if you are as equally beautiful if you were completely bare before me?'' His eyes were filled with so much lust that I cried harder.

He laughed at my tears and quickly burned the top part of my water tribe warrior armor off. The cold air made my skin crawl with goose bumps, resulting in me moving uncontrollably from the chills of the air. I heard him groan at the sight of my chest raising and falling with each breath I took and before I could blink he had taken one of my breasts into his hot sticky mouth and began to suck on my nibble.

I tried to swarm from under him but that only made it worst for he started to bite. I closed my eyes as the tears kept heavily fallen from my face. I prayed to the Spirits that someone would come and save me from this abuse that I was receiving, but no one seemed be on the ship right now.

I kept my eyes clamped shut and after a few minutes I felt nothing. My eyes quickly snapped open to see a very scared male being choked against the wall by a very pissed off Prince Zuko. Zuko's eyes turned to me and he released the man.

The man quickly sucked in as much air as his lungs would allow him. ''Yaozin, I would suggest you leave my sight, before I give you a scar to match mine.'' Zuko growled as Yaozin hastily exit the room.

Zuko then deeply sighed and walked to me and knelt down. He took off his top and my eyes widen once again in fear. ''I have no desire to do anything to a woman such as you.'' Zuko blushed when he saw my chest but he said nothing. I just glared at him. He untied my ropes and dressed me in his top.

''Thank you, Prince Zuko,'' I whispered as I wiped my tears away. "Well I am not going to have anyone raped on my ship," he said sternly. He then coughed into his hands and called for someone.

''Take her to my quarters and dress her in fire nation armor.'' He commanded as he walked out of the prison hold and I was lead to his room.

His room was decorated with symbols of the Fire Nation and glowed with candle and had tiny shaft that let little light in. I was left in Zuko's room with a new set of clothes which I quickly changed into.

Just like Yaozin had said the ship did dock and I alongside Prince Zuko, and Uncle where walking down the ramp and onto a land the appeared to be Fire Nation territory.

''Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay here to long and risk losing his trail.'' Zuko barked he walked a head of me and Uncle. ''You mean the Avatar.'' Uncle stated rather than questioned as Zuko turned around and said ''Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way.''

''Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?'' said a man who emerged from the shadows. He was walking toward us. He look to be in his early thirties, he had black hair, dark amber eyes, pale skin, he was also dressed in fire nation armor, and he had two sideburns on the side of his face.

Zuko turn to the male who stood three centimeters away from him. ''Captain Zhao.'' Zuko frowned as he crossed his arms over his masculine chest.

''Actually, it's Commander now!'' he smiled as he bowed to Uncle ''General Iroh, great hero of our Nation.'' Zhao said ''Retired General.'' Iroh bow back to Zhao. ''And who might this lovely lady be?'' Zhao questioned as he stared to Iroh's right. He smiled at me and I rolled my unnatural blues at him.

''I am Princess Ayue.''

''Well Princess, where are you from?'' Zhao asked as I seen something past in his devil eyes. ''Does it matter where I am from?'' I snapped at him. ''Princess Ayue, show the Commander a little more respect.'' Uncle said as his eyes glance at me and I sighed in defeat.

''I am from th-.'' ''The Colonies.'' Zuko quickly stated as everyone glanced his way. I glared at him and Zhao chuckled. ''You're a longs ways from home little girl.'' Zhao smirked as he stared at Zuko's ship ''That's quite a bit of damage.''

''Yes,'' Zuko said as he stuck his index finger in the air. ''You wouldn't believe what happened.'' Zuko stated as Uncle and I stood there dumfounded. ''Uncle tell Commander Zhao what happened.'' Zuko stated as Uncle eyes widen and he blink stupidly for awhile.

''Yes, I will do that.'' Uncle said and I smirked. ''It was incredible…'' Uncle then leans over and very loudly whispers to Zuko ''What did we crash or something?''

''Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship.'' Zuko said ''Real smoothed Zuko.'' I whispered with a smirk and Zuko glared at me and I laughed. Zhao stared between Zuko and I for awhile and then said ''Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details! Join me for a drink?'' He smiled devilishly again and then he got up into Zuko's face.

''Sorry, but we have to leave.'' Zuko glared at Zhao and then turned to go back onto the ship, but he was stop by Uncle's hand ''Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect.'' Uncle then turned to Zhao and said ''We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Ginseng Tea? It is my favorite!'' he asked as he began to follow after Zhao. ''Erg!'' Zuko growled and flames of fire left his hands. ''Come along Princess.'' Zuko commanded as I followed after them.

I was seated beside Zuko as we sat at a table listening to Zhao talk about the fall of the other elements. ''By year's end the Earth Kingdom will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally declare victory in this war'' Zhao said as I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted. I heard Zhao inhale sharply. ''If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willing he is a fool.'' Zuko blurted out.

''Two years at sea has done little to temper your tongue.'' Zhao smiled as he turned toward Zuko and then he asked. ''So…How's your search for the Avatar going?'' just then Uncle knocked down all the weapons that were lined up against the wall. ''My fault, entirely.'' Uncle said as he shrieked away from the mess he just made and I shook my head at him as Zhao sat o the other side of Zuko.

_Peachy, that's just peachy._ I frowned as I caught Zhao staring at me again. ''We haven't found him yet.'' Zuko lied. ''Did you really expect to? The Avatar died over a hundred years ago.'' Zhao said as he intently stared at Zuko who stare away from him so he wouldn't catch the guilt in Zuko's eyes. ''Unless, you found some evidence, that the Avatar is alive!'' Zhao sideways smirked.

''No…Nothing.'' Zuko sulkily sighed

''Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have just an ounce of loyalty left, you'd tell me what you founded.'' Zhao said as Zuko glared at him ''I haven't founded anything. It's like you said, the Avatar died over a hundred years ago.'' Zuko frowned as he stood up ''Come on Uncle, Princess we're going.'' Zuko walked to the door but was halted by Zhao's guards.

''We interrogated the crew like you instructed Commander Zhao, and they confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.'' One of the guards said as Zhao walked up to Zuko and said in his ear.

''Now tell me exactly how your ship was damage.'' He smiled and I cringed at the thought of what demonic things he could do to a person. _Oh boy! He's going to find out who I am._ I nervously began to fidget in my seat as Zuko began to tell the story and he left the part about me being the Avatar's Double out.

I sighed in relief and I noticed again that Zhao was yet again staring at me. _He's starting to creep me out with all that staring he's doing. What, is there something on my face?_ I glared at him and he smirked which caused Zuko to growl which earned him an intent stare from everyone in the room. ''Is there a problem Prince Zuko?'' Zhao questioned as Zuko glared at him yet again. ''So Princess Ayue, you are from the colonies?'' Zhao smiled as I nodded my head yes.

''I didn't know they had Princesses in the Fire Nation Colonies?'' Zhao questioned as I gulped and smiled ''Does it really matter?'' I questioned as Zhao smirked. ''Someone needs to teach you some respect, you lack manners'' Zhao devilishly smirked.

''I have more manners then you.'' I snapped as Zuko smirked ''Princess Ayue, show some respect to the Commander.'' Uncle stated. ''Why?'' I questioned as Uncle glared at me and Zuko's smirked widen and I deeply sighed. _This is going to be a long day._ I groaned as Zhao began to talk about the Avatar and the Fire Nation again.

We sat there in Zhao tent waiting for him to return. ''I hate being trapped like I'm some kind of prisoner.'' Zuko growled as he crossed his arms over his chest yet again. ''You and me both.'' I frowned as Zuko glared at me. Zhao walked back into the tent and said ''Once I and my search party have left the area, my officers would escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go.''

''Why? Are you afraid I'll try and stop you?'' Zuko asked as Zhao laughed ''You, stop me, impossible!''

''Don't underestimate me Zhao, I will find the Avatar before you.'' Zuko snapped as he arose from his chair and Uncle rose with him and sternly said ''Prince Zuko, that's enough!''

''You could never compete with me. I have hundreds of warships at my command and you, your just a banished Prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you.'' Zhao stated. ''Your wrong, when I capture the Avatar and deliver him to my father, he will welcome me with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.'' Zuko stated.

''If your father really wanted you home, he would of let you return my now Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.'' Zhao coldly spat. ''That's not true.'' Zuko glared at him.

''You have the scar to prove it.'' Zhao stated ''And maybe you'd like one to match?'' Zuko yelled as I gawked at the two. _Zuko's father is the reason he has that scar? What father would be so cruelled to do that to his own son?_ I felt tears fill my eyes as I stared at Zuko's back.

''Is that a challenge?'' Zhao smirked ''An Agni Kai at sunset.'' Zuko declared ''Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle will do.'' Zhao said as he left the tent but not before staring at me over his shoulders.

''Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?'' Uncle asked as I furrowed my brows '' I will never forget.'' Zuko stated as I stared between Uncle and Zuko. ''I would like to know what happened.'' I shouted as Zuko turned to glare at me and then walked out of the tent. ''I'll tell you on a later day Princess Ayue.'' Uncle said as he followed after Zuko. I sighed and arose from my seat and followed after them.

So here I am at sunset in an arena watching my first Agni Kai with two males who completely have on no shirts on, just their incredible bare muscular chests! _So Zuko is very well built, I figured as much._ I smirked as I watch the battled unfold.

''Basic Zuko, break his roots.'' I heard Uncle yelled to Zuko. ''Yeah break his roots, whatever that means.'' I cheered Zuko on as Uncle gave me a funny look. ''What?'' I asked him. ''I didn't take you for the physical type of girl.'' Uncle said ''Are you kidding me, when I was younger no boy in my village was able to beat me. I love this kind of action!'' I smiled as Uncle shook his head.

When we turned are attention back to the duel Zuko was laying on his back and Zhao was standing over him about to deliver the finally blow, but Zuko managed to get back on his feet and he forced Zhao back. In a few mere seconds Zhao was on his back and Zuko was towering over him.

''Hurray Zuko! Hurray for Zuko!'' I cheered but it was short lived when Zuko purposely missed Zhao's face. ''That's it?'' I frowned in disappointment. ''Your father, raised coward.'' Zhao stated.

''Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back.'' Zuko turned his back and Zhao went to attack but was halted by Uncle who was holding Zhao by his foot and pushed him back. Zuko then went to attack Zhao but was once again stopped by Uncle. ''No Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory.''

Uncle then turns to stare at Zhao ''So this is how the great Commander Zhao attacks in defeat, disgraceful. Evening in exile my nephew is more honorable then you.'' Uncle stated as Zuko stared at Uncle. ''Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious.'' Uncle said as we began to walk away.

''Uncle, did you really mean that?'' Zuko asked. ''Of course he meant it! You were so great I have got to learn how to firebend! So when do we start Uncle?'' I said talking a mile a minute from my excitement. ''What do you mean?'' Zuko growled as he stared between Uncle and me.

''You didn't tell him?'' I asked Uncle. '' Well you see Princess… Zuko has a temper like no other and…I thought it would be better if he didn't know until tomorrow.'' Uncle rubbed the back of his head nervously.

''Know what?'' Zuko glared at us. ''That I'm going to be your sparring partner!'' I smirked as Zuko breathed fire from his mouth. ''No way am I going to train with a girl and a prisoner at that.''

''What are you afraid that I'll beat you to a pulp?'' I teased as Zuko glared at me. ''And here I thought I was battling a master…All those years of training, and for what? You're just a child!'' I smirked as Zuko eyes widened in shock and then he smiled for a mere second. ''And your just a teenager. Be ready at the break of dawn.'' He said walking to the ship and I skipped merrily behind him. ''What just happened?'' Uncle asked himself as he stared between Zuko and I and then he smiled and followed behind us.


	6. Mizuna

_**At the End of this chapter there will be my first contest**_

_**Episode Four:**_

_**Chapter Five: Mizuna**_

For the pass four months Zuko and I have been waking up before dawn to practiced our firebending. Uncle has told me many times to Zuko's distaste, that I am a Firebending Prodigy. He also says that I am strange because I only firebend with two fingers. Zuko often compares me too his younger sister, Azula because he believe that his father would adore me, for I am everything that a firebender should be. As Zuko and I circle around each other on the deck of the boat, I hear Uncle says ''Remember Princess Ayue, fire comes from the breathe not the muscle.''

Zuko firebends at me and I smirk as I stop it with my hand. ''Hn. You think that you can defeat me so easily, Princess?'' Zuko chuckles as I continued to smirk. ''Don't underestimate me Prince Zuko.''

Zuko and I continue to spar with each other until the Sun was way over head. ''Why don't you just give up, you'll ever defeat me.'' Zuko smiled as he nearly hit me with one of his fire balls. ''What are you trying to do, burn me?'' I snapped as Zuko smirked. I never felt so much anger wash over then in that moment. I raised my foot and fire shot out of it, causing Zuko to not be able to stop or avoid it. He ended up falling off the boat.

''Tsk.'' I smirked as I walked to the side of the boat and peered down to see Zuko hanging on to the chains of the anchor. ''Do you ever get tried of me always beating you Prince Zuko?'' I teased as he glared at me. ''Don't worry I will torture you later like I always do.'' Zuko glared with a smiled. ''I'm so scared the Zoo-Zoo monster is going to tickle me to death.'' I sarcastically smiled as I walked away from him. ''What? Your just gonna leave me hanging here?'' Zuko shouted. ''Yup.'' I said as turn my back to him began to walk away. As walked I heard Zuko fall into the water. ''Your gonna pay for this Princess!'' Zuko yelled as I walked into the boat. Since I have been on Zuko's ship for nearly six and half months, he has come to trust that I have no intentions of escaping anytime soon so he gave me my own special room, its directly across from his.

Later on that day I walk into Zuko's room without knocking ''Hey Zoo-Zoo!'' I smiled as I closed the door behind me and sat on his bed. ''Don't call me that!'' he growled as he sat down on a mat a few feet in front of me and lit four candles that were in front of his face. ''Why?'' I pouted. ''It's my business.'' he growled as I frowned.

''Fine, I'll just call you-''

''My name is ZUKO, not Zoo-Zoo, not Ko-Ko, just simply Zuko.'' Zuko stated as he calmly began to breathe, the flames of the candles intensifying or diminishing with each breathe. ''Tsk, fine, Ice Prick.'' I smirked as he growled at me. A few minutes went by and I was growing tired of watching Zuko control the flames of the candles.

''Are you done yet? I would like to eat sometime today, or is this my torturous punishment?'' I teased as I seen a smirk spread unto Zuko face. ''Your punishment will scar you for life.'' Zuko chuckled as he continued to breathe. ''Tsk. There is nothing you can do that will traumatizes me.'' I crossed my arms over my chest. ''I wouldn't be so sure.'' Zuko smiled as Uncle opened the door and peeked in. He stared from Zuko to me and then smiled.

''The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar.'' Zuko coldly spat as Uncle came into the room leaving the door open. ''Well there is news Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset.'' Uncle said as I noticed that he had a fan in his hands. _Now why would Uncle bring a fan to talk to Zuko? It must be very bad news._ I smirked as I awaited Zuko's expected response to Uncle troublesome news.

''Uncle, you taught me that keeping a leveled-head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it.'' Zuko calmly stated. _As if, he can never keep that temper of his under control._ I rolled my eyes.

''Okay then, we have no idea where he is.'' Uncle said as the flames from the candled shot up to the ceiling ''What!?'' Zuko yelled as I chuckled. Zuko stood up and Uncle took out his fan and began to fan himself. ''You really should open a window in here.'' Uncle stated.

''Give me the map.'' Zuko commanded as he snatched the map from Uncle's belt. ''There has been multiple sightings of the Avatar,'' Uncle began as Zuko opened the map and studied it. ''But he is impossible to track down.'' Uncle stated.

''How am I going to find him Uncle?'' Zuko asked as I simply replied ''Your not!''

Zuko glared at me and then turned his attention back to the map. ''He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.''

''Yeah a twelve-year-old boy is really that smart to know how to avoid the Fire Nation.'' I rolled my eyes at Zuko, who again glared at me as Uncle and I left the room.

It was very late in the night when I was walking the halls of the ship as I walked on I felt medal chains wrap around my hands and feet and before I could think to scream something hit me in the back of the head and my world went black.

I woke up to the throbbing of my head. My eyes readjusting to the faint light of the candle lit room. ''Hn. I told you that you were going to be scarred from life and I remained true to my word.''

My head followed the sounded of Zuko's voice and the sight that was set before me would always be engraved in my memories for eternity.

The next day I woke up in my room in my cozy blue bed. I groaned as the memories of what Zuko and that girl did last night played over and over in my head.

_**Flashback:**_

_My eyes took in Zuko almost naked form, everything was bare except for his manhood, which was covered by a red towel. I struggled against the chains, but they were embedded in the wall. ''Hn. There is no use in fighting Princess, for you won't be able to get free.'' he smiled as someone knocked on his door._

_''Ah, she's right on time!'' Zuko smiled as he goes and open his bedroom door. A teenage girl who looks to be about the age of fifteen or sixteen gracefully walks into the room. She had thick black wavy upper back hair, very pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She turned toward me and smirked. ''Princess, this is Mizuna, a gift given to me by my father. She is my personal concubine!'' Zuko devilishly smirked as I gasped and I stared at the girl with pity set in my watery unnatural blue eyes. ''I don't need your pity, save it for someone who cares. It is a great honor to be a personal bed warmer to someone of Prince Zuko status.'' the girl smiled._

_''Today Princess Ayue, you will watch as I and Mizuna have sex!'' Zuko smiled ''You have got to be kidding me?'' I yelled as flames shot out of my mouth. Zuko smirks and began to undress Mizuna out of her top. ''I think I'm gonna be sick.'' I said as I felt my face turn green._

_''Oh Princess you don't look so good.'' Zuko said as he took Mizuna's left breast in his mouth and began to suck on it like he was a newborn baby. I watched as Zuko took off Mizuna's pants so that she had nothing on. I really thought I was going to hurl. Then Zuko took his thumb and began to stroke her clit and in result Mizuna moaned loudly. __**What a horrible sound.**__ I frowned as I tried to forces my attention on somewhere else in his room._

_**She sounds like an dying animal.**__ I glared at Zuko's two swords that decorated the wall. As I stared at his swords I felt someone's hand grab my head forcefully whip it so that it I was staring back at Mizuna who was lying on her back, legs spread wide for all to see her goodies. I attempted to turn my hand again but a firm hand held it in place._

_''Zuko, I don't want to see this!'' I yelled as I struggled against his right hand. ''Can't you just let me leave?'' I glared up at him and he smiled that smile that always makes me melt into him. __**What am I saying get a hold of yourself Ayue.**__ I continued to glare at him._

_''Right now I just wanna go an crawl under a rock or something!'' I yelled as Zuko smiled and wrapped a chain around my chin so I was once again staring at Mizuna. I felt him tie the chain that was around my chin to the chains that bound my hands._

_''You will watch, Ayue!'' Zuko commanded as my eyes snapped to his retreating form, for he had never called me by my name. I watched as Zuko slid between her legs and took two of his fingers and began to pump them very roughly in and out of her womanhood. I felt my own womanhood began to throb and get hot._

_As I watch as Zuko sat up so that he was facing me and his feet were touching the floor. Mizuna then came and stood before him and then sat on his lap so she was also facing me. I felt my heart clench at the sight before me and at that moment I really wanted to cry, but I didn't know why._

_I watched as Zuko removed his towel and his manhood entered Mizuna's. After that I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see anymore, but the sounds of Mizuna made it hard for me not to cry. __**I just wanted to be in the safety of my room across the hall, but then I would probably hear her death animal screeches.**__ At that moment I realized something that I probably wouldn't have expected myself to do when I first laid eyes on the bratty banished Prince from the Fire Nation: I had fallen madly in love with him._

_My eyes snapped open when I realized that and I was at the verge of tears when I felt my face become bright red with passionate anger. __**I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see me cry. He's a waste of my personal space!**__ I screamed in my head again and again, but it just wouldn't sink in with my newly found realization. So I made myself glared up at him and to my surprise he was staring directly at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out. It was like he was staring directly into my soul. It was like he new that I had fallen in love with him, even though he was making love to another girl._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sat in the steaming hot tub and ponder how I was going to fall out of love with the Fire Lord's son. I already knew he and I could never be together even if it were possible. For we were too opposite from each other. He was the descendant of the one responsible for the hundred year war and I was the Princess who was suppose to help bring peace to the world along with Avatar since I was the Avatar's Double.

''There is no way we could ever be.'' I frowned as I rose out the tub and dressed in my Fire Nation armor. ''Maybe if fate had been kinder to us, I could have been born into a different family or element so that we could of have at least had a chance together.'' I sighed as I went back into my room and plopped on my bed. _The Spirits are so cruelled._ I cried into my pillow until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the continuous tapping on my door. ''Go away.'' I moaned as the person on the other side said ''General Iroh and Prince Zuko are awaiting you in the dining room. General Iroh said that he will not start dinner without you.''

I groaned as I arose out of bed, fixed my hair and made my way to the dining room on the ship. As soon as I walked into the room Uncle and Zuko both smiled their brightest at me. I just frowned and sat next to Uncle and across from Zuko, my usual spot.

''Is something troubling you Princess Ayue?'' Uncle asked me as I shook my head no. ''You look out of it Princess.'' Zuko knowingly smirked. ''I would very much appreciate if you two would stop calling me Princess!'' I coldly spat as Zuko and Uncle both gawked at me.

''I am not very hungry.'' I said as I pushed my plate away from me from as a man set fried fish on the the table and said. ''The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island.''

''The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?'' Zuko quickly stood up. ''Uncle ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time.'' Zuko said as he walked out of the room ''Are you going to finish that?'' Uncle asked as he pointed to the fish and Zuko walked back into the room ''I was going to save it for later!'' Zuko yelled as he reached over me and grabbed the fried fish and left out of the room.

I laughed as Uncle stuck his bottom lip out and pouted ''What are you laughing at?'' Uncle glared at me as he got up from the table and stomped out of the room causing me to laugh harder. As I was laughing I failed to noticed that Mizuna had came and sat directly across from me.

''So your the Princess from the Fire Nation Colonies? I didn't know the Colonies had Princesses?'' Mizuna glared at me as I stopped laughing and stared at her. ''What's it to you?'' I snapped ''Oh nothing, Zuko must have picked you up so you can be another one of his concubines since he is crazy in love with one of his sister's children hood friends.'' Mizuna began to eat a bowl of rice that was on the table.

''Crazy in love?'' I questioned ''Yeah, her name is Mai, her father is gonna be the Governor of an earthbendning city of Omashu, when the Fire Nation finally takes over it.'' Mizuna smiled as I gawked at her. ''You know I don't even know why Zuko continues to bring any girl on the ship when he has me!'' Mizuna began as I glared at her. ''It is quite clear to me that I am the only one who is ever going to sleep with him since he can't capture the Avatar so he will never be able to return home and reclaim his throne or his honor for that matter.'' Mizuna smiled as I rose up from the table and returned to my room slamming the door behind me.

A few minutes after I slammed the door Zuko came in without knocking. ''Princess-'' he began as I glared at him from laying on my back on my bed ''Ayue, you must accompany me to capture the Avatar.'' Zuko commanded. ''Have you forgotten your _royal highness_ that I am the Avatar's Double and he is my cousin and not to mention that you are trying to harm my friends that are traveling with him and I'm only your sparring partner not your ally. I'm just your _Fire Nation Colony prisoner Princess!_'' I yelled at him.

''You will accompany me to retrieve the Avatar!'' Zuko yelled. ''I will do no such thing. Get that girl _Mizuna_ to do it or _your _Uncle. Surely you have enough soldier to accompany you, what's one little _Water Tribe Princess_ wouldn't be needed in your quest to restore your _honor_. So you can return to your precious _Mai._'' I sarcastically stated as Zuko glared at me.

''Tomorrow your going back to the prison hold, _Water Girl._'' Zuko screamed ''I would rather be with the rats then listen to you and Mizuna.'' I screamed back at him. ''Fine!'' Zuko shouted ''Fine!'' I shouted back as I rolled unto my side and stared the wall. I heard the door open and closed a few minutes after that argument.

_**Zuko's Point of View:**_

I was walking through the halls of my ship thinking about how last night I wanted to fuck Princess Ayue instead of Fire Nation top slut Mizuna. Even while I made senseless love to Mizuna, and I am in love with a girl named Mai, whose at home in the Fire Nation, Ayue was the one I wanted to fuck into a coma. I don't know why, but I never wanted to that with Mai or Mizuna. Ever since Ayue became my sparring partner she always on my mind. I was hoping I might run into her today so that I might apology for making her watch Mizuna and I. _It was a bad decision from the start. What was I thinking anyway?_ I walk onto the deck to see Uncle playing his famous card game.

''Have you seen-''

''Princess Ayue?'' Uncle smiled as I nodded my head ''Not since yesterday afternoon, why?'' Uncle questioned ''I wanted to beat her to a pulp for letting me fall into the ocean yesterday.'' I glared at no one in particular. ''Well I haven't seen her at all this morning.'' Uncle rubs his chin. ''Usually I run into her on her way to the washroom, but today...Oh well must have overslept or something.'' Uncle said as he brushed it off and continues to play his game by himself causing me sigh as I went back into my empty room.

I heard Ayue slam her door from my room and could tell that she was upset. I've been meaning to ask her all day to help me capture the Avatar. I waited a few minutes for her to calm down and then I went into her room without knocking. When I entered her room she was laying on her back staring at the ceiling. _She's so beautiful! Prettier than any girl I have ever laid eyes on._

''Princess-'' I began as she glared at me from her laying position._ I forgot she doesn't want us to call her Princess anymore._ I sighed. ''Ayue, you must accompany me to capture the Avatar.'' I firmly stated. ''Have you forgotten your _royal highness_ that I am the Avatar's Double and he is my cousin and not to mention that you are trying to harm my friends that are traveling with him and I'm only your sparring partner not your ally. I'm just your _Fire Nation Colony prisoner Princess!_'' She bitterly spat at me. _I really did forget that she was the Avatar's Double._ I frowned realization hit me, but I didn't care if she was the Avatar's Double or not. It wouldn't change things that have just grown between us._ At least I don't think it will. No one has to know she's the Avatar's Double, do they?_ I asked myself.

''You will accompany me to retrieve the Avatar!'' I said more demanding. ''I will do no such thing. Get that girl _Mizuna_ to do to or _your _Uncle. Surely you have enough soldier to accompany you, one little _Water Tribe Princess_ wouldn't be needed in your quest to restore your _honor_. So you can return to your precious _Mai._'' She sarcastically stated as I glared at her. _How does she know about Mai and who told her...Mizuna._ I frowned

''Tomorrow your going back to the prison hold, _Water Girl_.'' I screamed, knowing very well that I wasn't going to send her back there. ''I would rather be with the rats then listen to you and Mizuna.'' She screamed back at me. ''Fine!'' I shouted ''Fine!'' She shouted back as she rolled unto my side. I stare at her for a few minutes and then I sulkily walk out her room.

''What was that about?'' Mizuna said as she was coming out my room ''Mizuna, you are no longer my concubine. You will be treated as one of my soldiers, you no longer have any special treatment. Just a regular soldier!'' I glared at her. ''But I'm the only female soldier on ships anyways.'' Mizuna smiled as she whispered in my ear. ''You will need someone to satisfy your sex cravings.'' Mizuna began to walk away '' When you get horny give me a call.''

''Hn. You call easily be replaced with someone who doesn't sound like a dying animal.'' I yelled after her and I heard her gasps. ''You bastard.'' I heard her growl.

_**Ayue's Point of view:**_

I smiled when I overheard Zuko and Mizuna's conversation. _Serves her right for thinking she is so high an mighty._ I snickered. I felt my heart break into two when I heard him say that she could be easily replaced._ If only for one night, I wish Zuko and I could be together and not care about the world around us. Just for one night Spirits, please give me that. _I thought as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_**First Contest:**_

_If only for one night_

_**Who can tell me who I got this from and if you can tell me the Madea play I got it from would be even better! This contest ends at 12am on April 8th.**_

_**Author's Notes:**__**It is a song that was off of one of Madea's Plays and is an old school song, for all you who were not born in the nineties or eighties. Also I am not extremely old. I'm a nineties baby who was raised with both the old school and the new school!**_


	7. Guest Reviewer

I never said that Ayue'a father was an hundred year old man. It clearly stated in the story that Ayue's father died ten years ago during the raid to the South Pole and it also said in the Prologue that Ayue's father had survived the raids to air temple and had searched for his nephew who is obviously Aang, who had also escape the raids the night before it happened.

So never did I say that Ayatso was a hundred years old. To give you more answers, Ayue was born during the eighty-five years when the Avatar diappearanced and most monks live to be very old in my story. Also Ayue's mother is younger than Ayue's father. So do you have any othe rconfusioning things that need answering?


	8. Apology Accepted

_**Still episode four**_

_**Chapter Five: Apology Accepted**_

Uncle and I are on the deck of the ship awaiting for Zuko's return from Kyoshi Island. I sighed as I stared up at the clear blue sky letting the clouds take me higher and higher away from this troublesome world. I soar with the birds until Uncle's voice broke me out of my trance.

''Hmm, I sorry could you please repeat yourself?'' I asked as Uncle frowned ''I know it isn't any of by business but I've been wondering what's been going on between you and my nephew?''

''What do you mean?'' I asked not taking my eyes off the sky. ''Well ever since that night at the dinner table you two seem a bit, well a bit,''

''Distant?'' I asked ''Yes, you two do not spar at the break of dawn anymore or hang out like you use too, why?'' Uncle questioned.

''Well umm umm I just think sometimes we need our space away from each other.'' I stated as Uncle rubbed his beard thoughtfully ''Are you sure it has nothing to do with Mizuna?'' He asked as my head snapped towards him.

''She is quite a troublesome girl, I told Prince Zuko that he should have left her in the fire nation, but he insisted on bringing her with him since it was the only gift his father has ever given him.'' Uncle stated as I frowned.

''Uncle, you never did tell me what happen between Zuko and his father.'' I stared at him and he sighed ''Well it quite a tale.''

''Well we have nothing but time.'' I stated as a soak, dripping wet Zuko and six soldiers stomped onto the ship. ''What happened to you?'' Uncle asked as I laughed ''Isn't it obvious Uncle, my cousin Aang bested him yet again.'' I chuckled as Zuko glared at me and stamped all the way to his room.

XXXX

It has been a month since we heard anything about Aang and my friends and it had been even longer since Zuko and I had a decent conversation. He won't even stay in the same room as me for more the ten seconds.

I sigh as I flop on my bed so that I was staring at the ceiling. Five minutes pass by when I heard someone open my door. I don't need look at the door to know who is it, since he is the only person who comes in my room now.

''Uncle, do you think that you could teach me how to play the game of Pai Sho, whenever you get a chance?'' I asked. ''Get up your coming with me.''

I quickly sat up in bed and stared at the person lending against the door frame. ''Come on water tribe girl I don't have all day.'' Zuko snapped.

''Well excuse me for wondering why you decided to grace yourself in my presence. I mean you and I aren't on the best of terms right now and besides what makes you think I would go any where with you?'' I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

''Uncle is too busy to go with me, so my only other option was to come to you.'' Zuko said not looking me in my eyes.

_So not true every time he lies he has to look away from the person he's speaking to. _''Not true, you have a ship full of soldiers you can turn to.'' I stated.

''Look I'm sorry okay? This silence between you and me is killing me!'' Zuko yelled as I gawked at him. ''I mean it just that I miss your annoying company, I mean we are friends or we were,'' he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

''And your point is?'' I questioned. ''The point is, I want our friendship back I miss sparring with you in the morning and you bursting unnotice into my room. Can't we just forget about the whole Mizuna incident?'' Zuko questioned as I yet again gawked at him.

''Okay.'' I shrugged my shoulders ''Okay, that's all you have to say is okay?'' Zuko questioned as I just shrugged.

''Don't be mad at me okay?'' Zuko nervously gulped ''Why would I be mad at you? I aid I would forget about the whole Mizuna thing.'' I stated.

''No it's not that.'' he frowned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out ''Katara's necklace! Where did you get that, you stole it didn't you?'' I said as a marched up to him poking my finger in his chest.

''No I didn't steal it, I found it!'' he sideways smirked ''What do you mean you found it?'' I snapped.

''On a fire nation ship.'' he said as I gawked at him. ''I seems your little friends and your _cousin_ snuck onto a fire nation ship to rescued a bunch of Earth benders.'' Zuko stated.

''We have to return it to her, you have no idea how much that necklace means to her.'' I frowned as my eyes softened.

''Don't worry I plan on giving your friend her precious necklace back.'' Zuko smiled devilishly with a dark gleam in his eye as he walked out of my room.

''Oh boy another method to capture the avatar I presume.'' I shook my head from left to right as I went to my bed and went to sleep.


	9. Your Eyes

_**Episode Five**_

_**Chapter Six: Your Eyes**_

I woke up to the sound of hundreds of soldiers marching passed my door. I groaned as I rolld out of bed with nothing but a thigh length shirt and my hair set in long curly waves that fell just above my rear. I opened my door and walked across the hall to Zuko's room I opened his door to find him quickly dressing in his fire nation armor.

''Zuko, what's going on?'' I yawned and then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. ''One of my father's trusted advisor is to about to inspect the ship.'' Zuko fumed over putting his right boot on. ''And what's the big deal?'' I questioned.

''Every year my father has my ship inspected.'' Zuko stated ''For what, what are they hoping to find?'' I questioned as Zuko shrugged his shoulders. ''I do not know what my father's intentions are I haven't talk to him in nearly three years.'' Zuko snapped.

''Three years? What father goes three years without speaking to his own child?'' I screeched as Zuko glared at me. ''What would you know about fathers, considering the fact you were raised in a village full of women?'' Zuko proclaimed.

''And whose fault is that?'' I yelled as Zuko's eyes harden. ''It surely wasn't any Water benders, considering all the Water benders in the South pole were taken before I was born. It couldn't have been an Earth bender for they tend to avoid the South and North Poles. It definitely wasn't an _Air bender_ considering the fact Aang and my father were the last ones! The Fire Nation took both my mother and father away me when I was just five years old.'' I stated as tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

''I guess that's something we share.'' Zuko sadly stated as I dazzlingly stared at him. I open my mouth to speak but Zuko spoke before I could. ''You should get dressed, my father's advisor will be here any moment.''

Zuko turned so that his back was facing me and for the first time I've been on this ship, I left Zuko's room silently and went into mine.

XXXXX

I watched as an very old man dressed in fire nation armor boarded Zuko's ship. He had long waist length grey hair with a few black strands, pale skin, and the most beautiful color eyes I have ever seen.

He boldly walked up to Zuko and smiled ''You would think after being on the sea for three years you would have at least hit puberty.'' the man laughed as Zuko glared at him.

''Says the man who keeps avoiding death. How old are you now, a eight hundred?'' Zuko snarled.

''Prince Zuko, should General Ayzin your respect.'' Uncle stated as the man smiled at him. ''If it isn't the my old Ba Sing Se friend, General Iroh how have you been?'' he questioned ''I am kept on my toes, thanks to these two.'' Uncle stated as he pointed to Zuko and I. ''Oh?'' the man said as his eyes darted towards me.

''You have the most peculiar eye color. No one that I have seen besides the Avatars and air nomads have that type of eye color. I find it strange that a fire bender would have grey eyes.'' I declared as the man smirked at me.

''Your quite intelligent for a girl. It would be strange for a fire bender to have grey eyes, its a good thing that I am not a fire bender.'' he smirked as I glared at him. ''Then what kind of bender are you?' I snapped as Uncle coughed into his hands and the man laughed. ''You remind me of my wife. Oh how she was always so keen to her surroundings.''

I glared at him even harder at him. ''That still doesn't answer my question.'' I snapped as the man laughed harder. ''What is your name my dear child?'' the man smiled.

''It Ayue.'' I stated and his smile quickly fell from his face and he very coldly commanded ''Leave us.''

''But Ayzin,''

''Iroh, I would appreciate for once if you did not question me at this moment.'' Ayzin snapped as everyone except Zuko, Ayzin, and I went below the ship. ''This matter does not concern you, _Prince Zuko_.'' Ayzin barked as Zuko frowned and stared between Ayzin and I and then he hesiantly followed after the others.

''It's a pleasure to finally meet the Avatar's Double and the Princess of the Southern Water tribe.'' Ayzin smiled as my eyes widen in fearful awe.


	10. To Reviewers

_**To Reviewer**_

#1) The Avatar Double has existed for millions of years in my story and the Avatar Double used to be more then just a greatly told legend, do to the fact that people had no knowledge of them on record or so it is believed. In chapter one I explained it as the Dreamer's Myth and when Ayue was captured by Prince Zuko, Uncle even stated that he believed the Avatar Double was a myth when Zuko called her as such. Someone had to have seen an Avatar Double or believed they seen one for it to get started.

There are so many things in this story that I have yet to explain/reveal, do to the fact my story is still a work in progress, my computer broke and I had to borrow a friends and I am still writing chapters but I have at least 4-7 chapters that I have to update into this story because I have already written them.

Chapaters _**Apology Accepted, Your Eyes **_and_** Who Are You Really? **_I didn't write those I came up with them on the spot to try an hopefully move the story along and explain a little bit more about Zuko and Ayue's relationship.

#2) If Zuko were to bring Ayue to his father that would just be the end of my story since she happens to be the main character and that is not how I want my story to go and I don't want people trying to say I plagiarized someone else's work like they tried to do with my story _**Daughter of Scorn**_. And why would Zuko give one Avatar to his father when there are two of them in the world? He would need them both to restore his honor.

But as we know or to people who have read my story as a whole know Zuko is sort of having mixed feelings on letting people know she is the Avatar Double because there is an attraction between the two of them. I believe Zuko even questioned himself one time thinking if people had to know if she was the Avatar's Double at all, it shouldn't change things between them because she is.

I have not revealed a lot about their relationship and I have my reasons for it, but in the next few chapters a lot should hopefully be revealed about how Zuko feels about Ayue since we already know how she feels. Zuko tends to not show any emotions for he is the Sesshomaru of this story.

And yes, she is an Avatar but only Zuko, Uncle, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and now the mystery man, Ayzin, know that. No one else knows she's an Avatar because she ony fire bends or water bends in public. Non of the soldiers have seen her use any of the other three elements plus they know nothing about her besides she's from the water tribe and she can fire bend, which is not abnormal seeing Yaozin bends items and not elements. There is much about the art of bending that I have not revealed either so pleased do not ask me because the answer will come in later chapters. Now Zhao and Mizuna have their suspicions about her because there are no Fire Colony Princesses and questioning his soldiers on the girl is a waste of their time.


	11. Who Are You Really?

_**Episode Six**_

_**Chapter Seven: Who Are You Really? **_

I narrowed my eyes at Ayzin as he began to circle me. ''You were born in the southern water tribe, your mother was the Queen of the tribe, you have an older sister name Kyan, Kyan's father's name is Kozen and a royal nurse by the name of Sky.''

I frowned as I stared down at his jet black fire nation boots. _How does he know so much about my family and I?_

''I know your father was an air bender by the name of Ayatso,'' he frowned as I glared at him and before I could speak, he spoke once again. ''And to answer your unspoken question. The reason I know so much about you is because I happened to be him,''

''Him, him who?'' I questioned as Ayzin smiled ''Him as in your father, him!''

''Tsk, that is impossible my father died,''

''Ten years ago,'' he laughed as I stared at him in awed. ''No I did not die, I only faked my death and joined the fire nation army as an non bender and that is where I met Iroh. We were both assigned by Firelord Azulon to invade the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se and that is also where he discovered that I was an air bender.'' Ayzin stated.

''Faked your death, but why?'' I questioned as I felt my anger rush to my hands making them glow a scarlet color. ''I do not expect you to understand my decisons Ayue, for you won't. Your mother and I made this decison together.'' Ayzin stated.

''And that decison being?'' I snapped as Ayzin sighed ''We made a plan so that if you were to discover that you were the Avatar, one of us would be in the fire nation to protect you if you were ever captured.'' Ayzin stated as I furrowed my brow. ''This doesn't make any sense.'' I frowned and Ayzin sighed.

''When the fire nation raid the southern water tribe searching for the last water bender, your mother and I set our plan in motion. I would impersonate a soldier and snick onto the ship. Once I got to the fire nation I changed my name to Ayzin after Firelord Sozin and took up sword fighting to convince everyone that I was a non bender. I cut off all ties to the outside world except things relating to the fire nation and it was there, in the fire nation libraries, that I came across a prophecy about the Avatar's Double.'' he declared.

''A prophecy?'' I questioned as Ayzin nodded his head. ''Yes, it stated that every two million years there will be two avatars in the world, one of each gender. It also said that the two Avatars will be a part of the same family or descendants from the same family line and two to four years a part. The Avatar who does not follow the Avatar cycle is known as an Avatar's Double and the Avatar who follows the Avatar cycle is the real Avatar. ''

''I know all of this.'' I snapped as I crossed my arms above my chest. ''The prophecy spoke of the Avatar's Double creating a new element of bending. It also stated that not even the Firelord or Sozin's comet would be able to defeat or stand in the way of the Avatar's Double, but it also said that if the Avatar Double should fail everything in the world would be thrown into complete chaos and no Avatar will be in existed after that.'' Ayzin stated as I gasped.

''So I was glad that I joined the fire nation because I was able to stump upon such useful information but I also regret leaving my family behind. Which reminds me, how has everyone been since I've been gone?'' he questioned.

''Well the men of our tribe left three years ago to fight in the war, leaving Sokka behind as the royal families guardian. Katara, Sokka, and I release Avatar Aang, my cousin and your nephew from an iceberg and Kyan became the bossy Queen of the South Pole.'' I proclaimed as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. ''And what of your mother, Tsuki?'' he questioned as I touched the necklace around my neck.

''I never knew her, for she died the same time you did or when we believed you to be dead.'' I whispered and stared up at him to see that tears were heavily faling from his eyes. ''Ten years of being in the fire nation, all those years of planning and for what? Tsuki's dead and I mine as well have killed her myself.'' Ayzin cried as I gawked at him.

''Ten years was not worth losing my soul mate.'' Ayzin stated with tears still leaking from his eyes. ''But if you didn't go to the fire nation we would not have the information that we have now and if you would have stayed in the water tribe you would have both been killed and then where would we be?'' I questioned as he wiped his tears away.

''I guess your right.'' he stated as he began to board his ship. ''I will now be traveling with Commander Zhao if you or Iroh need to reach me, the Firelord believes I should advise Zhao since he is more reliable the Prince Zuko, who is on his way to earning himself a new title as a failure.'' Ayzin stated as his ship began to sail away.

''Great more Father-Son issues that I have no idea how it got started.'' I frowned as I watched the Ayzin ship disappear into the horizon.

_**Author's**_** Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews and questions I really enjoy and appreciate those reviewers who are trying to help me excel as a writer and are giving me feedback and I would love to get more reviews on what you guys think or would like to see happen. For heads up a I will be doing a contest very soon so stay tune in.


	12. Winter Solstice part one

_**Episode Seven**_

_**Chapter Eight: Winter Solstice, Part One.**_

It has been two weeks since we lasted saw Ayzin and even longer since we heard any thing about the whereabouts of my cousin Aang. Zuko and I are now walking through a forest searching for Uncle.

''Uncle it's time to leave!'' Zuko yelled as he pushed through some vines with me hot on his heels. ''Uncle, where are you?'' I yelled. ''Uncle Iroh!'' Zuko barked.

''Over here.''

We followed the sound of Uncle's voice and came to a hot spring. ''Uncle, we need to move on, we're closing in on the avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him.'' Zuko stated as I rolled my eyes.

''You look tired Prince Zuko, why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?'' Uncle smiled ''My troubles cannot be soaked away.''

''That's for sure.'' I declared as Zuko glared at me. ''ITS TIME TO GO!'' Zuko snapped. ''You should take your teacher's advise and relax a little. The temperature's just right, I heated it up myself.'' Uncle smiled and then deeply exhaled causing steam to leave his nostils and heat the water.

''Enough,'' Zuko glared at Uncle as he swiped the steam out of his face. ''We need to leave now! Get out of the water!'' Zuko commanded as my eyes widen and I clasped a hand over my face so that my eyes were covered. _What an idiot, even I know that Uncle is a trickster and will do anything to get his way, well most of the time._

''Very well.'' Uncle stated with pure mirth in his tone as he rose out of the water. ''On second thought why don't you take another couple minutes, but be back at the ship in an half an hour or I'm leaving without you!'' Zuko proclaimed as I felt his hand grab me by arm and drag me away.

''You can uncover your eyes now.'' Zuko stated when we were far enough away. He let go of my arm and my arms dropped to my side. ''Nice going Zuzu!'' I frowned as I flicked his ear. ''Ow! What was that for?'' he yelled as he rubbed his ear. ''For being an idjit.'' I smiled and began to skip merrily a head of him ''Idjit? What does that mean?'' Zuko questioned as we ventured on into the horizon.

XXXXX-At dusk

Zuko, four soldiers and I were back at the hot springs which is the last place we saw Uncle. ''Zuko, something isn't right here.'' I frowned as I stared around the springs that seemed different some how.

''Sir, maybe he thought you left without him.'' a soldier said as Zuko and I both noticed the rocks in the middle of the springs.

''It looks like a landslide sir.'' another soldier stated. ''Land doesn't slide up hill, those rocks didn't move naturally.'' Zuko frowned.

''That would mean he waas capture by Earth benders.'' I proclaimed as Zuko glared at me. ''I was getting to that.'' Zuko frowned as I smirked ''Rescue mission!'' I cheered as I began to walk out of the forest with a fuming Zuko following behind me.

XXXXXX-At the break of dawn

Zuko and I sat on one rhino as we searched for Uncle. ''This would have never happened if Uncle had only listened to me and came back to the ship when I told him too.'' Zuko snarled. ''What's done is done, we can't change the past.'' I shrugged as I peered over Zuko's right shoulder and noticed a sandal.

''What's that?'' I asked as Zuko pulled on the rhino's reighs causing him to stop. Zuko then climbed off of the rhino and walked to the sandal. He knelt down on one knee and smelt it. His nose scrutched up when the stench hit him. ''Yup it's Uncle Iroh.'' Zuko stated as I laughed.

''You can tell just by sniffing a sandal?'' I smiled as Zuko climbed back unto the rhino and we continued our search. ''Shut it.'' Zuko glared at me as I smiled ''Sure thing stench!''

XXXXX-Early Afternoon

Zuko and I were following the foot prints of an ostrish horse when Zuko stared behind me and declared ''The Avatar.''

I stared beind me to see Appa flying in the sky. Zuko made a move like he was going to follow after Appa, but then he stared down at the footprints and then back up to Appa. ''What are you going to do, Zuko?'' I sadly questioned knowing very well he would go after the Avatar. But to my surprise Zuko sat there dumbfounded and then narrowed his eyes at nothing.

XXXXX-Late Afternoon

The sun was beginning to set and Zuko and I had long abandoned the rhino and began our search on foot. We kept walking until I heard strong manly voices. I grabed Zuko's left arm and pulled him into some bushes. We stared through a few tree branches and saw a crater, inside the crater was Uncle with his hands chained and wearing only his underwear, with about five Earth benders.

''These dangerous hands must be crushed.'' one of the earth benders who I thought to be the leader said. I stared as the leader bended a huge boulder that was hovering over Uncle's hands which were placed on a piece of a risen rock.

''Zuko, we have to do something! We can't just sit here and watch as they crush Uncle hands!'' I frowned as I turned to my left to see that Zuko wasn't there. I quickly wiped my head to stare directly in front of me to suddenly see Zuko kick the boulder from above Uncle's hands. He then released Uncle by swinging his right foot unto the chains that bound Uncle's hands.

''Excellent form Prince Zuko.'' Uncle smiled as he stood up. ''You taught me well.'' Zuko stated as the five earth benders began to surround them.

''Surrender yourselves, it's five against two, your clearly out numbered!'' the leader sideways smirked. ''Aah that's true, but your clearly out matched!'' Uncle chuckled as he leader began to earth bend at them.

I watched as Zuko and Uncle easily overpowered the soldiers. Zuko smiled and placed his right hand on Uncle's left shoulder and I decided to come out of the bushes. ''Now would you please put on some clothes?'' Zuko asked as I snickered.

Soon we were walking on the same dirt road as before, but this time we were with Uncle who sat on the Komodo Rhino still in nothing but his underwear. ''So where are we going exactly, Zuzu?'' I questioned as we walked into a village and waited outside a house that appeared to be a palace compared to the other ones.

We sat outside for what felt like an eternity. ''So who exactly are we waiting for?'' I questioned as Zuko put his index finger to his lips. Just then a man who appeared to be in his late thirties came out of the house groaning as he did so.

''Having trouble sleeping?'' Zuko questioned as the man gasped and fearfully stared up at him. I sighed ''Poor man should have stayed in the house.''

I shook my head as Zuko then very harshly shoved the man back into the doors resulting in the man falling backwards on his rear. ''Seen the Avatar lately?'' Zuko glared at the man as Auko grabed him by his shirt collar and dragged him in the house.

I stared around the village to see that people had begun to come out there houses from all the noise. I felt all their eyes angerily stare at me, I even heard villagers whispering about me.

''She's dressed in Fire natio armor but she doesn't look like a fire bender, she has more of water bender's appearance.''

''Shouldn't she be helping us instead of siding with those people?''

''She's a traitor!''

I hurtfully stared down at my feet which were dressed in fire nation boots. _Their right I am a traitor, I have betrayed not only my people and my friends, but the whole world as well by fallen in love with the Firelord's son. How disgraceful._


	13. Winter Solstice part two

_**Episode Eight**_

_**Chapter Night: Winter Solstice, Part Two.**_

I sat on the deck of Zuko's ship which was racing against the currents and I watched as Uncle scold Zuko who looking through a telescope which had it's focus on a certain flying bison.

''Sailing into fire nation waters, of the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.'' Uncle shouted at Zuko who didn't even turn to look at him, but he only continued to stare in his telescope.

''I have no choice Uncle.''

''Have you forgotten that the Firelord BANISHED YOU?! What if your caught?'' Uncle sincerely questioned ''I'm chasing the avatar, my father will understand why I'm returning home.'' Zuko proclaimed as he stared back at Uncle, who crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head

''You give him to much, my brother is not the understand type.'' Uncle stated as Zuko went back to staring through his telescope and my eyes widen ''Your the Firelord's brother?'' I gawked at him and he nodded yes.

''The Firelord must be pretty old, if you are his younger brother.'' I stated as Uncle laughed ''No, no, no, he is my younger brother.'' Uncle chuckled as I furrowed my brow. ''But I thought that the eldest child is next in line for the throne?'' I frowned as Uncle went to speak, but was interrupted by Zuko.

''Tailsman full speed ahead!''

I watched as Zuko began to shoot numerous fireballs at my cousin and my friends. ''Really Prince Zuko, can't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?'' Uncle asked as he began to fan himself with his red fan.

I mentally cheered when Zuko's fire stinkers missed my friends, but it was short lived when I stared into the distance. ''A blockade.'' Zuko stated with widen eyes. ''Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Zuko.'' I sarcastically stated which earned me a glare from him.

''Techniguely we are still in Earth Kingdom waters, turn back now and they can't arrest you.'' Uncle declared as Zuko stared at him over his left shoulder. ''I refuse to stop this ship!''

I shook my head in disappointment. ''The avatar is not turning around.'' Zuko stated ''Please Prince Zuko, if the fire nation captures you their is nothing I can do.'' Uncle stated as I sighed knowing how stubborn Prince Zuko can be. ''Do not follow the avatar.'' Uncle proclaimed as Zuko closed his eyes ''I'm sorry Uncle. Run the blockade.'' he commanded.

_If Zuko captures both Aang and I what's gonna happen? Will he turn me into the fire nation as well so he can live happily ever after with his true love Mai and have his honor restored to him as Mizuna puts it, or will he do the right thing and aid us in our quest to restoe peace to the world? Is it wise, yet alone safe, for me to continue to travel with Zuko anymore?_

I was snapped out of my thoguhts when I stared at the thousands of fire ball stinkers that were sent towards Zuko's ship. I watched as one of the fire stinkers hit the backside of the ship. I felt a shake when it hit the ship, causing me to slide into Zuko, who caught me in his arms.

''Prince Zuko,'' one of his crew members called to him ''The engines are damaged, we need to stop and make repairs.''

''Do not stop this ship.'' Zuko declared with me still in his arms. I looked at the blockade and saw what appeared to be a collusion course. ''We're going to crash!'' I said as I clung to Zuko armor. I clamped my eyes shut and waited for the impact I that was sure to come.

When I felt nothing happen I opened my eyes and stared around the ship and saw that it was sailing in clear waters. ''What just happened?'' I asked as I stepped out of Zuko's arms. ''Zhao let us pass, why Uncle?'' Zuko questioned as he gripped the railings of the ship.

''Because he wants to follow you. He knows that you'll lead him to the prize your both after, the avatar.'' Uncle stated as Zuko narrowed his eyes. ''If Zhao whats to follow our trail of smoke then that's exactly what I'll let him do.'' Zuko frowned as Uncle nodded and stared at me.

''So what am I supposed to do while your out on your wild goose chase?'' I snappd as I crossed my arms above my chest. ''Uncle keep heading North, Zhao will follow the smoke as I use it as a cover.'' Zuko said as he grabed a chain that was nearby and bound my hands and feet. ''Hey! What are you tying me up for?'' I shouted as Zuko tighten the chains.

''We wouldn't want our precious water tribe girl to somehow end up traveling wth the avatar, then all my hard work in capturing you would have been wasted.'' Zuko smirked as he flung over his shoulders as if I weighted nothing and got into a smaller boat, setting me down next to the wheel which he took in his hands and started after Appa.

I stared up at the dark underbelly of the flying bison. A little ways ahead of us I saw a rocky island with a tll temple on it. A sudden jolt let me know we landed on the shore of the island.

''Nice steering, Ice Prick, and you didn't have to tie me up, you know!'' I yelled as Zuko placed me over his right shoulder and we began to walk toward th temple with me wishing that I had actually went with my cousin when he asked me too.

If I had gone with them then I wouldn't have this guilty feeling that I have now and those villagers calling me a traitor only added to the guilt I feel. I am supposed to be saving the world not condemning to fire nation's flames.

XXXX

Inside the temple was lit by dim torches that highlighted the maroon colored walls and the fire nation symbols which were everywhere. As we walked down the hall I heard an explosion which caused Zuko to break into an all out sprint. As he hastingly turn a corner of a hallway I very violently banged my head against a column and then everything went black.

I awoke to the throbbing of my head and then the first thing that I noticed was I was I no longer on Zuko's shoulder, a great panic washed over me and my eyes quickly darted everywhere until I spotted him.

He was holding onto my cousin, Aang and the giant temple doors that were slowly being closed, which only made me more fearfully. I watched silently as Aang broke out of Zuko's grasp and ran full speed ahead for the doors. One he got inside a blue light glowed from the now tightly closed doors and suddenly my vision was filled with a white light.

I looked up to see an old man with a long white beard and long white hair that was fasten with a traditional fire nation top knot. He wore a red robe and next to him stood ''Aang!'' I yelled as I ran up to him and tightly embraced him.

''Ayue, I am so glad to see your safe and alive.'' Aang cried tears of joy as he hugged me back. We finally stop embracing and I stared back at the old man. ''Your A-avatar R-roku, aren't you?'' I pointed my index finger at him as he smiled at me.

''Yes, I am Avatar Roku and Aang's past life. he smiled and then turned to face the both of us. ''Now the reason I brought you here Aang,'' Roku waved his hand bringing an scene containing a huge ball of fire.

''That must be Sozin Comet!'' I shockingly stated. ''So-zin's Co-met?'' Aang questioned ''The comet the fre nation used to begin the war.'' I explained.

''I have something very important to tell the both of you,'' Roku paused and we intently stared at him. ''One hundred years ago, Firelord Sozin used cithat comet to begin the war, he and his fire bending army harness its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations.''

'So the comet made them stronger?'' Aang and I both asked ''Yes, stronger than either of you could even imagine.''

''But that happened a hundred years ago, what does te comet have to do with the war now?'' I questioned

''Listen carefully, Sozin's Comet will return by the end of this Summer and Firelord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds even the Avatars won't be able to restore balance to the world.'' Roku stated as Aang and I panickingly stared at each other then back to Roku. ''Aang, you must defeat the Firelord before the comet arrives.'' Roku stated as Aang frowned.

''But I haven't even started learning water bending not to mention earth and fire.''

''Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice, but if the world is to survive you must do it by summers end.'' Roku proclaimed as Aang's eyes widen and I frowned.

''That's impossible!'' I yelled as Roku turned to face me ''Even if he is the avatar he's still just a kid!'' I glared at Roku who then stated ''The prophecy were true when they said that after every two million years another avatar double would be born.''

''Wait, there are more avatar doubles?'' I questioned as Roku nodded. ''There was one other then yourself.''

''How come I've never met of him or her? I never even heard anything about any other doubles until now. Will I ever meet this double?'' I questioned.

''You have met him before.'' Roku proclaimed as I gasped ''I have?''

''Ayue, your destiny is different from Aang's, bu I cannot tell you, for I am not the avatar who is supposed to guide you in your journeys.'' Roku decared.

''What, then who I am supposed to ask for guidance?''

''I will help you up until you reach the North Pole and then he shall take over as your advisor since he is your past life.'' Roku stated as I furrowed my brow.

''So what is the point of an Avatar's Double, if they are only the avatar's shadow?'' I questioned as Roku deeply inhaled. ''The Avatar and the Double are two separate beings that share a common connection.''

''And what would that be?'' Aang and I asked. ''The Avatar State, when either of you go into the avatar state so does the other. But there is a catch, when either of you go into the avatar state you leave the other avatar vunerable for destruction. Only when Ayue becomes a fully realized Avatar will the two of you be able to go into separate States.'' Roku stated as Aang and I turned to face each other.

''The avatar state does have specific times when the two of you are in it together,and other times when you are in it completely alone.'' Roku paused and then his eyes became hard ''It is important that the two of you learn now that you can feel each other's pain.'' he frowned as Aang and I both gasped.

''Avatar Roku, I know you said that you can't tell me what my destiny is, but you can you at least give me a hint?'' I questioned. ''The path you walk on is your destiny.'' Roku proclaimed as I frowned and furrowed my brow. ''What does that mean?''

''Aang, behind these doors lies a great danger I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready.'' Roku declared as Aang's eyes, and his arrow tattoos began to glow the color blue. ''I'm ready.''

''Ayue, we may see each other again. Maybe by that time you would have figured out your reason for existing.'' Roku said as my vision was yet again filled with the white light.

I blinked and opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark shaded corner. I looked up to see Katara and Sokka chained to a column along with Zuko who was chained to another. I stared at the door to see a row of soldiers in front of it and I knowingly smirked.

I watched in excitement as the giant temple doors slow began to open. I watched as the soldiers fire bended as soon as the doors open. I watched as th fire formed into a hollow bal and then parted down the middle to reveal Avatar Roku.

He took the fire and then sot it back at the soldiers, causing them to roughly land on their backs. I stared back at the people chained to the columns to see that the fire had caused thei chains to melt.

I watched as Zuko quickly ran towards me, tossed me over his shoulder and continue to run until we got to the boat which he threw me in. He quickly unchained me and took the wheel in his hands. I stared back at the now lava flowing collaspe inward temple. The temple that was built to honor Avatar Roku was now reduce to rumble due to the fact that Avatar Roku, himself destroyed it.

As I stared back at the Island I noticed a spiritual being with long white hair the length of it's ankles, and high yellow skin, was standing on the edge of shore and it was waving at me. I quickly rubbed my eyes and then stared back at the Island to see that the being was no longer there. ''I must have been imagining things.'' I whispered as we rode the waves into the sunset.


	14. Avatar Doubles Part One

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the character Kya, I actually got her from Kya-Waterbender-Avatar. So I hope you enjoy her she will be in later chapters for she is main reason why Ayue is an Avatar Double. Please R&R(Write Reviews)**_

_**Episode Nine**_

_**Chapter Ten: Avatar Doubles Part One.**_

I wake up to find myself on an strange island. ''Uncle, Zuko, where are you?!'' I yelled as I walked through the strange forest of the Island. ''I must be alone.'' I frowned as began to think. ''Maybe if I climb one of these trees I will be able to see where I am or if there's land nearby.'' I said as climbed a tree and stared around me, noticing that I was completely surrounded my water.

''Great, I'm stranded, but where are the others, shouldn't they be here too?'' I scratch the back of my head and the stared down and notice a weird shaped rock in the form of a hexagon with a strange looking flower in the middle.

''What's that?'' I asked and then jump from treetop to treetop until I am close enough to the rock. I jump down from the tree and land right on the flower of the rock, and the first I try to do is earth bend, but the stupid thing would even budge. ''How peculiar, this isn't a normal rock, strange?''

I sat down upon the hexagon and I felt the energy stir within me from the rock and then suddenly out of no where I had an urge to sleep. ''Why am I so tired?'' I yawned as I laid down upon the rock and went to sleep.

XXXXX

It is at the break of dawn and Ayue has not show up for our sparring lesson nor did she come and jump on my bed and wake me up six hours before dawn. Uncle told me that she probably overslept, but I know better. I walk into her room and see that she is still sleeping. I go to leave her room but I hear her yell ''Uncle, Zuko, where are you?!''

I walk up to her bed and lightly shake her, but she does wake up. So I shake her a little harder and still she doesn't wake up. I begin to shake her harder and she still reminds fast asleep. ''Ayue, your beginning to scare me.'' I declared by now I am shaking the living daylights out of her. ''Come on, WAKE UP!'' I yelled as I am shaking her like you would shake someone who was alive the night before and you do not want to believe is dead.

It was then that I realized that she would not wake up and I panic.

XXXXXXX

I yawn, then stretch until all my bones have popped at least four times. I looked up to see a range of mountains that seem to be getting closer and closer. ''Am I crazy or our those mountains getting closer?" I questioned, pointing in their direction.

''They are getting closer.''

I quickly turn to see a man, who was smiling at me. He had long black hair the length of his rear tied in a high ponytail, and high yellow skin, just like me, but his eyes were the color of amber instead of unaturally sky blue.

''Who are you?'' I asked as I hear him laugh. ''Who I am is of little importance at the moment, but it is a pleasure to meet you, young Ayue!''

''How do you know my name?''

''It is a spiritual beings purpose to know the one who they are responsible for names.'' he chuckled. ''Your the guy who was on Avatar Roku's Island, aren't you?'' I questioned. ''No I am not, for he had white hair where I have black. But, I have something every important to tell you.''

''I must be in the spirit world for I cannot bend.'' I proclaimed. ''If that is so wouldn't young Avatar Aang be in the Spirit World with you for you are not a fully realized Avatar yet.'' he stated as I recalled what Roku said to us in the temple.

''You have an even greater destiny than that of your cousin Aang's and I am the one who shall help guide you to that sole purpose.''

''Are you the Avatar Double that came before me?'' I anxiously asked.

XXXXX

''Uncle what's wrong with her?'' I questioned as Uncle stood over her an examined her ''I am not entirely sure, Prince Zuko.'' Uncle frowned ''But you know everything about everything you just have to know.'' I screamed.

''It could be that she is in trance.''

''A trance?''

''Yes, something I believe that has to do with her being the Avatar's Double.''

''Are you sure?''

''No.'' Uncle declared as I face palm my forehead. ''All we can do Prince Zuko, is hope and pray to the spirit's that she will wake up soon.'' Uncle said as he left out of the room and then returned two minutes later with two chairs in his arms.

XXXXX

''No I am not the Avatar Double that came before you.'' He said as I smacked my lips. ''As your father Ayatso has told you, that you would create a new form of bending that only four people in this entire world will ever be able to do.''

''He only told me that I would create a form of bending he never told me that only four other people will be able to do it too?''

''That is only if you live through this world it is important that you do or the world of the Avatar Doubles will cease to exist.'' he stated

''I thought that only happened with Aang?''

''No, the Avatar and the Avatar's Double are two separate being branched from the same family line. Even if Aang where to die the Avatar Doubles will become the new Avatars. For if he shall fall by the Fire Nation's hands, Avatar Double balance of being born every million year will be disturbed and it will happen more frequently. Or there is a possibly that you too will die or lose your bending forever. It is not set in stone what will happen for ever Avatar is different and no Avatar has ever died before and left the world to the Avatar Double.''

''Of course not there was only one other besides me.'' I yelled.

''There were two before you.'' He said as my mouth dropped ''There were?''

''Twins, a boy and a girl.''

''How is that even possible? I thought,'' I questioned ''They were direct children of the Moon and the Ocean spirits, Tui and La.''

''This still isn't making any sense.'' I frowned as I rub the back of my head. ''The oldest child was the boy and he was classifed to be a water bending prodigy while the youngest child his sister was left in his shadow. They were the first Avatars to roam the World.'' he declared.

''That is right the direct son of Tui and La was Kenzin and he was the best water bender to ever exist, he is also Sokka and Katara's paternal great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather..''

''Yes and there was also his sister Kya, my mother.''

XXXXXXX

It has been nearly three days and Ayue has yet to wake up. Uncle has long abandoned the idea of sitting by her bed and waiting for her to wake up. For he is always falling out of his chair from fallen asleep or leaving to go get something to eat.

I, on the other hand have not moved from my place directly next to her bed. I eat in here and at night I cuddle up close to her and lay her head on my chest so I can hear her soft and steady breathing. Uncle says that I should get up and resume my lessons or do anything that will keep my mind off her for it would do me some good.

But I can not bring myself to leave her until I know she's okay. _Oh my precious Ayue please wake up._

XXXXXX

''Your mother was an Avatar Double?'' I questioned ''Yes, and my father was the Firelord's son. I guess history sometimes tends to repeat itself.'' he smiled as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

''So that's why the fire nation's has knowledge of Avatar Doubles.'' I said. ''Yes, my mother is the reason why. I see that you have a little of both my mother and my Uncle Kenzin in you.'' he said.

''Wait, since your father was a fire bender does that mean that Zuko is one of your descendants?'' I questioned as he frowned. ''No, he is not.'' He tone was laced with hatred.

''But, he's a Firelord's son?'' I asked ''I am awhere of that, but my descendants were overthrown by Zuko's ancestors over a million and five thousand years ago.'' he frowned ''Oh?''

_So Zuko's ancestors were always wreaking havoc long before Sozin's Comet._

''I am here to tell you that the new form of bending has to do with a Lion Turtle.'' He says as I shriek ''A Lion Turtle! What the heck does a Lion Turtle have to do with anything?'' I questioned.

''Wait for him, he will come.'' He said ''Wait for who to come?'' I asked as looked up to see he was walking away from me. ''Wait who are, what's your name?'' I asked. ''My name is Zukon. My mother named me after my father, the most powerful man to ever seduce a Avatar Double, for now.'' He said as he disappeared into thin air. ''It was nice meeting you Zukon, I hope I see you again.'' I yelled hoping he could hear me from wherever he went.


	15. Avatar Doubles Part Two

_**Disclaimer:**__**My second contest will begin in the next chapter.**_

_**Episode Ten**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Avatar Doubles Part Two.**_

I walk around the strange island and it suddenly dawned on me that I was still getting closer to the mountains. I ran to the edge of the island and dive into the ocean. I bend an air bubble around my head and then zip through the water.

Suddenly a giant hugmous paw swings past me, barely missing my face by a few inches. _The island is not an island, but I giant swinmmings animal! _

I swim around to what I believe to be the from. I see rocky scaly skin and a huge bug-eyed pupil staring at me. I gasps causing water to enter into my lungs I try to swim to the surface, but I feel something come under my feet and pushes me up out of the water.

I cough up the water and suck in air. I then find myself staring into the face of a Lion Turtle, unseen for billions of years. I regain my composure and bow to it, as in seeing he is older than I am and is to be well respected.

''I have been told that I am to learn a new form of bending and am I to learn it from you?'' I asked the Lion Turtle "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed.'' he said as I gawked at him.

''The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. I don't understand.'' I frowned.

''Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void but always leaves to purify light," the Lion Turtle proclaimed as he used two fingers to touch my heart and my forehead.

I felt an intense burning cleanse my soul purifying all the darkness incarnated. I felt the energy yet again stir within me and the burning began to become unbearable. I tightly clasp a hand over my shirt where my heart would be and began to pant heavily.

I felt beads of sweat drip from my forehead. I seen myself being engulfed by a green light and then the pain I felt and the green light vanished as the Lion Turtle moved his two fingers away from me. He moved his hand that I was standing on to a ledge and I backwards stepped off his hand onto it, while at the same time keeping eye contact with the Lion Turtle.

"Wait for her to come," he stated, leaving me alone on a ledge that appeared to be in the Earth Kingdom.

XXXXXX

I have been sitting on this ledge for nearly eight hours, I even watched the sunset for crying out loud! Who am I supposed to be waiting for anyway? ''Wait for her to come,'' I mimicked the Lion Turtle words. ''I mean by patience only can go so far!'' I yelled as felt the earth shift under me causing me to harashly fall on my face.

''Here I was lead to believe I was here to train a young woman, not a ungrateful spoil beast.''

I quickly got up and air bend in every direction, seeing that I had no idea where the person was or if I was just hearing things. I found myself yet agian on my face. ''You should not attack blindly child, you will meet an early demise that way.'' the voiced snickered as I raise my right foot and roughly slam it back onto ground causing the earth to go in every direction.

''You have do a lot better than that if you are to learn a new form of bending.'' the voice laughed as I air bended earth bended and fire bended at the same time. When I heard the voice not reply I put my hands to my needs and began to deeply inhale and shakingly exhale.

''Aww, is the little Princess tired already? Your patheic!'' voice taunted as I seen a beautiful woman with raven black hair that went to the nape of her boobs, light brown skin, and ocean blue eyes.

She shot air from her left foot in my direction, which caused me to uncontrollbly fly backwards. When I was able to steady myself I looked up to see she was directly in front of me. ''Who are you?'' I asked as she smiled ''You,''


	16. The Session Revised

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Kya, she belongs to Kya-Waterbender- Avatar or any of the quotes I use. Must do one of the contest request not all three. Contest Request: #2 these contest will be strictly on reviews. #1 So anyone with the longest supporting review can win this contest. #2 Anyone who has something to say about this chapter whether it sucked, cliche, boring, and or if was alright etc. **__**#3 To anyone who has flames to say about my story they are expected for that is how am going to better myself as a writer. If anyone does all three they will receive a bonus.**_

**_BONUS:To actually be a semi/supporting/main character in the story someone must tell where I got this quote from and Who wrote it: _**

_**Contest Quote:**__** From a recently movie that was show in theaters 2013:**_

_**''Fear is not real. The only place that fear can exist is in our thoughts of the future. It is a product of our imagination, causing us to fear things that do not at present and may not ever exist. That is near insanity. Do not misunderstand me danger is very real but fear is a choice. We are all telling ourselves a story and that day mine changed.''**_

_**Contest ends: August 25**_

_**Episode **_**_Eleven_**

_**Chapter Twelve: **__**The Session**_

''Me?'' I shriek as I point to myself. ''Well your past life, anyway.'' she stated as she crossed her arms over her c- cup breast. ''I'm Avatar Kya and the one who will be teaching you the basics of energy bending.'' she as she began to circle me.

''Energy bending?'' I questioned ''It is a very powerful art of bending which can heal a person, permanently paralyze a person, immobilize a person's bending and also result in death. This type of bending is not to be taken lightly or as a joke.'' Kya sternly stated as I nodded my head.

''I only have twenty-four hours to teach everything about it.'' Kya stated as I gasped. ''TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! How am I supposed to learn a new form of bending in twenty-four hours? It took me nearly four months to learn how to fire bend and even longer to put it in combat!'' I proclaimed.

''You are the creator of energy bending thus you control how to use it.'' Kya declared ''I don't get it?'' I rubbed the back of my head.

''Well, you see young Ayue there many types of energy, but you only need to know the main three types of energy. One there is the pure of heart, two there is the darkness incarnate, and three there is pure evils.'' Kya said as she walked around the ledge and I gawked at her.

''Energy consist of yin and yang, good and evil, dark and light.''

''I know that but what am not understanding is everything else your saying to me.'' I fiddled around with my fingers as Kya deeply sighed.

''Energy is in everything we use which mean through energy you can do some much damage to not only a person, but to your surroundings as well, that's why it is important that you learn the three types of energy so you do not harm anyone or anything and or yourself.'' Kya declared as I nervously gulped.

''Energy is an adequate or abundant amount of such power.''

''So your saying that energy is just and extension of my own power?'' I asked ''Yes, if you are weak your bending shall be weak, but if you are strong your bending shall be strong.''

''So your saying that if I not healthy or well rested that will effect how I energy bend?''

''Yes, for energy bending is nothing like the other elements, for it separate. My brother and I spend the remainder of our lives living on the Lion Turtle trying to Energy bend, but we were only able to learn from the Lion Turtle the things I am now teaching you.''

''If you and Avatar Kenzin weren't able to energy bend then how am I ever going to do it?'' I snapped. ''For your soul is that of a pure heart.'' Kya stated as I cocked my head to the side. ''A pure heart?''

''Yes, a pure of heart soul a person who is always doing the right thing or rarely ever doing anything wrong or hatefully driven. One who is the light, one completely selfless. A soul that is darkness incarnate is always doing thing that are wicked and evil. These people are the darkness and can not be trusted for they are completely egoistic. And a soul who is a pure evil is a person who is in between the darkness and the light, a person who is lost and cannot easily find their way. One who has a hard time making the right decisions. This person will fall into darkness many of times before they finally make the right decisions.''

''So how will I know differences between these people?''

''Their energy coloring. A person who is pure of heart will be the color white, a person who is lost will be the color blue and a person who is darkness incarnate will be the color red I should also tell you that Avatar's do not have Energy coloring.''

''I still do not get it.'' I frowned as Kya sighed.

''You are the creator, you control how to use the energy I told you everything there is to know or everything that I know, you will have to wait on further instructions when you meet my brother, Kenzin, for he is responsible for your well being. All I can tell you to do is to see if you can see the energy in people around you, if you are able to do that then when you meet Kenzin, he shall be able to directly you i how to bend energy.''

''This is it, learned nothing from you at all!'' I yelled as Kya glared at me ''When you first use energy bending you will be instantly throw in the Spirit world where you will be greeted by Avatar Roku.''

''Well I learned that when and if I ever learn how to energy bend, I will be thrown into the spirit! Geez, thanks for your lessons, Avatar Kya, it was really insightful!'' I yelled.

_I probably shouldn't be taking my anger out on her but she really didn't teach me anything I wanted to her or maybe it could be that I am afraid of what could happen if I were to learn how to energy bend._

''What are you afraid of, Ayue?'' Kya asked as she deeply stared at me. ''I guess I fear being the Avatar's Double.'' I whispered.

''Fear is not real. The only place that fear can exist is in our thoughts of the future. It is a product of our imagination, causing us to fear things that do not at present and may not ever exist. That is near insanity. Do not misunderstand me danger is very real but fear is a choice. We are all telling ourselves a story and that day mine changed.'' Kya declared as I gawked at her yet again.

''My descendants do not fear anything, got it?'' She asked as I begin to nod my head ''Wait...What? I am one of your descendants?'' I smiled, but before I could her answer my seen was filled with a strange white light.

I woke up to the raising and fallen of someone chest. I stared up to see a familiar face and I scream which woke Zuko up from his peaceful sleep and then he scream. Both of us screamed and scooted away from each other, resulting in us fall off the bed on opposite sides of it.

''What are you doing in my room?'' I yelled as I pointed my index finger at him. ''And even more to say, WHY WAS I SLEEPING ON YOUR CHEST? LECHER!''

Zuko cleared his throat and then coughed into his hands ''To make sure you were still breathing, YOU BEEN IN A COMA FOR NEARLY FOUR DAYS!'' Zuko yelled as I grabbed.

''That's no excuse. Did you touch me?'' I snapped ''Of course I had to have touched, you were on my chest!'' Zuko yelled as I threw the pillow at him. ''PERVERT!'' I yelled as I watched him fall on the floor.

''Not in that way, you stupid girl!'' Zuko snarled as he stood back up. ''I have no desire to anything to someone like you!''

''Oh yeah, then was I on your chest then?'' I yelled as I threw another pillow but Zuko duck. ''I told you, it was to make sure that you were still breathing, you were in a coma!'' Zuko yelled as he threw the pillow back at.

Zuko and I continued this pillow fight for about five minutes before we were interrupted by Uncle who was sitting in a chair eat some fried fish. ''You two should really think about going into show biz, this is the best entertainment I have seen in years!'' Uncle laughed as Zuko and I stared between each other and then smiled.

''Why are you two staring at me like that?'' Uncle questioned as his eyes widen as Zuko and I grabbed our weapons.

''Zuko, put that pillow down! Ayue don't dare throw that brush at me!'' Uncle yelled as stood up from his chair and just as we threw our weapons he closed the door. ''I can see you two are busy, I'll come back later.'' Uncle said through the closed door.

Zuko and I burst out in laughter as we heard Uncle hurry down the hall mumbling about ungrateful crazy teenagers. We both laid on my bed and the laughed harder. I stared at Zuko and he stared at me and for the first time I been on this ship I seen his eyes soften.

''You really had me scared for a moment Ayue. I feared that you wouldn't wake up.'' Zuko said as he towered over me.

''Fear is not real. The only place that fear can exist is in our thoughts of the future. It is a product of our imagination, causing us to fear things that do not at present and may not ever exist. That is near insanity. Do not misunderstand me danger is very real but fear is a choice. We are all telling ourselves a story and that day mine changed.'' I smiled my brightest at him and what he did next left me speechless.

He lean close to me and press his lips onto mine.

_**Disclaimer:**__** Please R&R let know what you thought**_


	17. Pirates

_**Episode Twelve**_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**__** The Pirates**_

I was walking the hallways of the ship in the early morning, usually I would be out sparring with Zuko, but he seems to be completely avoiding me for some strange reason and on top of that this whole Avatar's Double prophecy has me in a state of depression. I have been so distress that I haven't been doing my ususal habits.

Not to mention Zuko doesn't allow me in his room anymore or even stay in the same room as me at all, it's like we're back to stage one where I am the Water tribe prisoner and he his the Firelord's son.

I frowned as I walked into the steer room. There sat a Pai Sho table and around it was Uncle and three other crew men. Uncle's head went up as soon as I walked in. He motion for me to sit beside him which I did. I watched the game unfold and in a blind of an eye, Uncle had all the the pieces.

The two men who had been playing with Uncle were panicking and the other man who had been standing silently watching the game was surprisingly blinding. I let a small snicker escape my mouth and then I looked up to see Uncle smiling proudly, but it fell when he picked up a piece and intently stared at it.

''What happened to my white lotus piece?'' he questioned as everyone stared blankly at him. He angrily got up and went to the man steering. Suddenly and unexpectingly the ship made a sharp turn and everyone except Uncle either fell on their face or crashed into someone else. In my case, I crashed into a soldier, I believed his name to be Ozalon.

As Uncle walked back and sat at the table, Ozalon helped me off the floor. As Ozalon helped me regain by balance, the door flew open and very harshly slammed against the wall and then a very pissed off Zuko marched up to the man steering. ''What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to alter our course!'' Zuko yelled.

''Actually someone did.'' Uncle smiled as Zuko turned to face him and then he narrowed his eyes at me and Ozalon, which made both of us stare at each other and then down to see that we were still holding hands. Both of us at the same time quickly withdrew our hands from each other.

''I assure you it is a matter of most importance, Prince Zuko.'' Uncle said as he rubbed his chin. ''Does it have something to do with the Avatar?'' Zuko questioned with his eyes still narrowed at both Ozalon and I. ''Its more urgent, I seemed to have lost my lotus tile.'' Uncle stated as Zuko puzzlingly gawked at him. ''Lotus tile?''

''For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the Lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for an usual strategy, that I employed.'' Uncle stated. ''You changed our course for a fucking lotus tile?'' Zuko yelled as his eyes darted between Ozalon and I. ''See, you like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port, hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life.''

Zuko took heavy breaths and then stared up at the ceiling and breathed fire from his mouth causing a blanket of smoke to to spread itself throughout the room. Uncle pleasantly smiled ''I am so lucky to have such an understanding nephew.''

''If that's understanding I would hate to see him when he's not so understanding.'' I declared as Zuko's eyes remained glued to Ozalon and then he glared at me. _Now that's the Zuko I know!_ I thought as I smiled at him, but he glared harder at me and left the room.

XXXX- Late in the afternoon

The ship docked and for some strange reason Zuko didn't want me to be anywhere near him and Uncle so he let me wander the island freely. Usually I'm with him or Uncle or I have my own personal body guard soldiers, but he let me travel the island alone. ''Maybe its because he has too much trust in me?'' I the thought out loud as I walked around the island.

After about an hour of browsing the shops I return to the dock to see a fuming Zuko with his arms crossed and a very happy Iroh who was busy talking to a woman who appeared to be about his age. She had long lower back faded black hair, ocean blue eyes and pale skin.

I walked to where Zuko was standing but he walked to the other side of Uncle, I sighed and shook my head at his childish behavior. ''So I taken you found the white lotus tile.'' I smiled ''I checked all the shops and on this port, not a single lotus tile in the entire market place!'' Uncle smiled.

''Its good to know that this trip was an complete waste of time for everyone!'' Zuko snapped as he turned to face Uncle. ''Not entirely Prince Zuko!'' Uncle smiled as Zuko's soldiers were carrying loads of stuff unto the ship. ''I always says, the only thing good about finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for, at a great bargain!'' Uncle yelled in excitement as I shook my head.

''By the way Ayue, this is Kama, she is a water bender from the Southern water tribe.'' Uncle stated as he introduced me to her. ''Her son, Sozulai is one of Prince Zuko's new soldiers that his father has sent him.'' Uncle stated. ''So he's basically another gift?'' I asked as Uncle nodded his head and then stared at a pirate ship. ''This place looks promising!'' he pointed and then ran up the port to the ship.

I shook my head at him and clung to Zuko's armor as we walked up the ramp of the pirate ship. He glared back at me and I stared at the pirates who were following behind us, who were lustfully staring at me.

It was dark and creepy in the pirate ship and much to Zuko displeasure, I stayed attached to his side, while Uncle and Kama took interest in a stone monkey with bright red rubies embedded in it.

I heard one of the pirates say to an another pirate with an Iguana parrot purched on his left shoulder. ''We lost the water tribe girl and the bald headed monk she was traveling with.''

Zuko then shoved me towards Uncle who was holding the monkey in his hands and happily smiling. ''This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?'' Zuko asked as he walked toward them.

''Why do you want to know?'' the pirate with the Iguana parrot asked. ''What did they take?''

''A very valuable waterbending scroll.'' the pirate with the Iguana parrot glared at the other pirates. ''He's trying to learn waterbending.'' Zuko frowned as the pirate intently stared at me. ''Which direction did they go?'' Zuko commandingly questioned as the pirate with the Iguana parrot sideways smirked at me. ''What's in it for us?''

Zuko glared at them and then winked at me, causeing me to become as white as a ghost. ''You get your scroll.'' Zuko stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and I eased my way toward the nearest exit. ''Why do you want this boy so badly?'' the pirate leader asked.

''That's none of your concern.''

''We pirates live by bartering.'' the pirate leader slyly stated as he rubbed both his index finger and his middle finger together with his thumb, which caused Zuko to glare at them and then stare back at me.

Zuko appeared to be pondering what the pirate was asking for in his head. After about four minutes of his silent thinking he spoke. ''The girl is not up for grabs, either you deal with it or you deal with it!'' Zuko firmly stated as the pirated all narrowed their eyes a him.

After about thrity minutes of silently glaring between Zuko and the pirate with the Iguana parrot, the pirates finally caved in and agreed to help Zuko. I released the breathe I hadn't realized I was holding. Uncle brought the monkey and I was so happy when we walked unto our own ship.

''Zuko,'' I smiled as I walked up to him and he turned around to see who called hisname, but he glared hen he realized it was me who called him. ''Thanks for not selling me to those pirates.'' I brightly smiled at him. ''Why would I sell the avatar to a bunch of pirates?'' Zuko snapped as my jaw dropped. ''You are still my prisoner nothing has changed that!'' Zuko snapped as he brushed pass me and went below the deck.

XXXXXX-At dusk

I was in the front of the boat with a hand full of Zuko's soldiers, pirates, Uncle, and Zuko. ''Shouldn't we stop to check the woods?'' The pirate leader questioned as his eyes slanted toward me, resulting in me self consciously attaching myself to Zuko's side yet again. Zuko eyed me carefully then shoved me away from him. ''We don't need to stop, they took a waterbending scroll, right?''

''Hmm.'' the pirate leader nodded his head. ''Then they'll be by the water.''

XXXXX-A few hours after dusk

I am still standing super close to Zuko's side and the pirate leader is still standing on the other side of him. Suddenly we heard the splashing of water and someone cursing. They quickly anchor the ships on the shore and then everyone took a jumped onto the sandy beach.

Zuko and a few pirates ran ahead leaving me alone with the pirate leader and the other handful of pirates. They were all eying me creepily. I quickly ran as fast as I can (without airbending) after Zuko. I soon came to a tree with someone tied to it. ''Katara?''

I ran to the tree. ''Ayue, your alive?'' Katara questioned as Zuko's hand roughly shake around my waist and he harshly threw me to one of his soldiers. ''Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother.'' Zuko stated. ''Go jump in a lake of fire!'' Katara shouted.

Zuko then took a more sincere tone ''Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I lost, my honor.'' Zuko stated as he lend closer to Katara's ear and stated. ''Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you lost.'' he said as he put Katara's necklace in front of her face.

''My mother's necklace, how did you get that?'' Katara yelled. I didn't steal it if that's what your wondering.'' Zuko stated as he came and stood beside the soldier who was holding me roughly by my forearms. ''Now tell me where he is.'' Zuko commanded.

''No!''

''Enough of this necklace garbage!'' the pirate leader stated as he came between Zuko and Katara. ''You promised a scroll!'' he frowned as Zuko took the scroll from behind his back. ''I wonder how much money this is worth?'' Zuko questioned as his other hand came under the scroll and held hot flames causing the pirates to gasps in fear.

''No!''

''A lot apparently.'' Zuko smiled as I shook my head. ''Now you help me find what I want and everyone goes home happy.''

_Everyone except me._ I frowned ''Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!'' Zuko commanded. ''Fine!'' the leader said threw clenched teeth. I stared sadly at Katara and she stared hurtfully at me.

Soon the water reflected the rising sun in the far distance. Zuko stayed near the soldier that held me the whole time. He wouldn't let me out of his line of sight and he made sure that I was no where near Katara.

I then saw the pirates return with Aang and Sokka. ''Nice work!'' Zuko smiled as he began to walk toward the pirates with the scroll in his hands.

''Aang, this is all my fault.'' Katara hung her head in shame. ''No, Katara it isn't.'' Aang stated. ''Yeah it kind of is.'' Uncle said as he stared at Katara. I stared at Sokka and he stared back at me, then I stared from the scroll to Aang and then back at Sokka, who smirked at me and nodded his head.

''Give me the boy.'' Zuko commanded. ''Give us the scroll.'' the leader stated. ''Your really going to trade the Avatar for a stupid waterbending scroll?'' Sokka slyly stated. ''Don't listen to him, he trying to turn against each other.'' Zuko yelled.

''Your friend here is the Avatar?'' the leader asked ''Yup sure is and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black mearket than a mangy scroll.'' Sokka smiled ''Shut your mouth you water tribe peasant!'' Zuko yelled.

''Yeah Sokka, shut your mouth.'' Aang frowned. ''I'm just saying its bad business sense, just think how much money the firelord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life.'' Sokka smirked as he winked at me.

''Keep the scroll, we can buy a thousands scroll with the reward we'll get from the kid.'' the leader stated, but then a dark lusty gleam filled his eyes. ''We'll give you the boy for the two girls.'' the leader knowingly smirked as Zuko's eyes harden.

''Your going to regret breaking a deal with me!'' Zuko shouted as he fire bended at them. The pirates dodged the attack and then threw down smoke bombs. The smoke made the soldiers immediately stop in front of it.

The pirates seemed to anticipate it for they grabbed the soldiers by their armor and pulled them in. Having enough of watching weapons and smoke fill the air, deciding that I wanted to be a part of the action.

I stomped very hardly on the soldier's foot who was holding me, and then I sprinted to Katara and burn the ropes that bound her. She rubbed her wrist and then glared at me. ''You could've helped me a lot sooner!'' She yelled ''Katara,'' I down cast my head. ''I think I've fallen for Zuko.''

''Oh Princess Ayue, you can't be serious?'' Katara gasped ''I know Katara, I know out of all the foolish thing I've done this has got to be the most fool.'' I sighed as Katara nodded her head in agreement. ''I don't now how it happened Katara, but it did and I am wondering if he feels the same way.'' I frowned as I put my head in my hands.

''So you want to stay with Zuko, that's what yur telling me?'' Katara glared at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''I wouldn't expect you to understand, Katara, but if you want to hate me for trying to figure out my destiny as the Avatar's walking shadow, then go right head!'' I bitterly spat as I turned my back to her.

I went to leave, but Katara's hands halted me. ''I hope your right about your destiny, but even if your not, you will always be our Princess and my friend. I hope to see you again.'' Katara said as she hugged me and then ran head first into the smoke.

A few minutes later I watched as Aang, Katara, and Sokka emerged from the smoke and head toward the boats. They took the pirates boat and were sailing away. The smoke began to fade away and you could see everything that was happening.

But the pirates and Zuko's soldiers were to busy fighting to notice anything. I scanned the area for Zuko and found him fighting the pirate leader. I quickly made my way over there, but Uncle had already came between them.

''Are you so busy fighting that you can not see that your own ship has set sail?'' Uncle questioned. ''We have no time for proverbs Uncle!'' Zuko yelled. ''Its no proverb.'' Uncle stated as he pointed to the sailing pirate ship.

''Bleeding hog monkeys!'' the leader yelled as he ran toward the ship. ''Haha!'' Zuko pointed and laughed, but it was short lived when he noticed that the pirates took his ship. ''Hey that's my boat!'' he yelled as he chased after it. Uncle then rubbed his beard thoughtfully. ''Maybe it should be a proverb.''

''Come on Uncle, water tribe girl!'' Zuko yelled as we both followed after him. As we ran I saw a little ways ahead was a waterfall and my cousin and my friends were heading straight for it.

I held my breathe, but released it when I saw the ship suddenly go on it side ad stop itself, but the pirates didn't know how to stop Zuko's boat so they ended up crashing into their own pirate ship, sending them all over the falls.

I felt tears swell in my eyes, but after a few seconds past I saw Appa fly away from the falls. As we reached the cliff Zuko peered over it. ''My boat!''

''Prince Zuko, your going to get a real kick out of this,'' Uncle chuckled as Zuko stared at him over his shoulder. ''The white lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time.'' he grinned as he pulled the tile out of his sleeve. I shook my head at the explosion I knew was going to happen.

Zuko then snatched the tile from Uncle and threw it as hard as he could over the falls. Uncle's face fell and his eyes filled with tears as Zuko began to make the long walk back to the dock boat at the port, with me following close behind him and a sulkening Uncle a long ways behind us.


	18. Water Tribe Girl

_**Disclaimer:**__**I know my story probably sucks right now, but it will improve as the story unfolds. I thank the people who have reviewed, asked questioned, tried to help me excel as a writer and even made some suggestions for my story. Thank you to everyone who has followed/added to their favorites, much appreciated.**_

_**-Amora**_

_**Episode Thirteen**_

_**Chapter Fourteen:**__** Water Tribe Girl**_

As I walked down the ramp with my six soldiers to the pathetic Southern water tribe village. I could see the terror in all their defenseless little eyes. When I was half way down the ramp a boy in war paint came running at me.

I easily dispatched him to the snow without breaking a single sweat. I heard the gasps as their only adult type male was easily defeated. Next up at combat was a girl who appeared to be nineteen and the Queen of the village by the way she was dressed.

She tried some very poor swordsmanship which made me feel embarrassed for actually taking up sword fighting. Even though she is a female I dispatched her of her sword and harshly threw her to where the first warrior was trying to get his head out of the snow, then I heard more gasps.

I was quickly growing impatient of this whole scene so I cut right to the chance. ''Where are you hiding him?'' I questioned, but they all just blankly stared at me. After a few minutes of silence, I grabbed a woman who appeared to be the elder of the village from out of a young girl's arms.

''He'd be about this age, master of all elements?'' I frowned and yet again they gawked at me like I had fifteen heads. I narrowed my eyes at them and then harshly threw the old hag back to the young girl.

''Where are you hiding him?'' I asked again and I heard the crushing of the snow behind me. _So their trying to do a sneak attack, interesting!_ I smirked as they both sprung at me, I ducked and yet again they crashed hurtfully to the snow.

''Sokka, Kyan!''

I heard a voice sweeter then an singing Angel's voice. I stared at the said person over my right shoulder. She was gorgeous, more beautiful than any girl I've ever laid eyes on. She had snow white hair tied in a high ponytail braid, flawless high yellow skin, and bright brilliant unnatural sky blue eyes.

I was so hypnotized by her beauty that I seen the two people who I easily defeated mouths move, but no words came out. I turned and stared her dead in the face and grabbed her and held her in place.

''Now tell me where the avatar is and I won't hurt your pretty princess.'' I smiled my lips inches from her's. I smiled widen when her cheeks turn a blood red.

''I'm right here!''

I heard a voice yell from the far side of us. ''Aang!''

The girl I was holding screamed in excitement in my ear. I frowned at the excitement for a boy when she could have a man. ''Hn.'' I said as I roughly threw her to the ground. ''If the bitch tries anything funny, burn her.'' I commanded one of my guards that was closest to her. I sideways smirked as her faced turned a ghostly white at hearing my words.

''Let her go, it's me you really want.'' I heard the avatar says as he air bended at me. ''Perhaps...'' I smiled as I thought of all the positions I could take her in. I and the avatar began to dance around each other, studying each other's move.

''And here I thought I was facing a master...All those years of training, and for what? You're just a child?'' I yelled as the avatar puzzingly stared at me. ''And your just a teenager.'' he stated as I fire bend at him.

He detected it, but his eyes soften when he realized that he was endangering the water tribe. ''If I go with you, do you promise to leave these people alone?'' he asked as I nodded my yes. ''Guards seize the avatar.'' I commanded as my guards bounded the avatar's hands.

''Aang, don't do this!'' I heard someone shout at him. ''Take care of Appa for me until I get back.'' he smiled as he was forced unto my ship. _But little did he know that he wouldn't be coming back, EVER!_

''Finally I'm going home.'' I said as the ramp closed and we left the spirit forsaken water tribe.

XXXX

The Avatar's Double Princess has been in my care for almost six weeks now and she has nothing but cause me trouble, for every soldier who I spend to guard her, I later on hear them whispering about how they never seen a girl that held much beauty and how they would love to fuck her and such and blah blah blah.

I have even seen Uncle coming from the prison hold some nights. I frowned as I walked down the hall to the prison hold and heard laughter and I quickly made my way there. As I arrived at the prison hold I noticed that the door was opened and it was much too quiet. I peered into the room and what I seen greatly disgust me.

One of my soldier's, Yaozin, was on top of my prisoner whose eyes were tightly shut and paddles of tears were streaming down her face. She was completely topless and Yaozin was sucking on her left nibble as his other hand was fondling her other breast.

_Yaozin is always going for girls who are completely defenseless. He is a complete womanizer, much like my father. No woman should be forced to do something against their will, and even if the water tribe princess wanted to have sex with Yaozin or any other soldier, she couldn't! For only I should be able to do anything to her, after all she is MY PRISONER!_

I frowned as I quickly pulled Yaozin off of the girl who looked to be no older then about fourteen possibly fifteen. I tightly held him high above the ground by his throat. After a few minutes passed I noticed that she was puzzlngly watching me and there it was again the beauty that hypnotized me.

I didn't even realized that I had released Yaozin until I heard him suck in as much air as his lung would allow him to take. I turned and glared down at him. ''Yaozin, I would suggest that you leave my sight, before I give you a scar to match mine.'' I growled as he hastily exit the room.

I sighed deeply to get my nerves under control. I was trying to get myself from taking her right then and there. I walked to the cage and knelt down beside her. I took off my top and her eyes widen in fear. ''I have no desire to do anything to a woman such as you.''

By now I am pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato, who wouldn't be with d-cup breast in your face like that. I said nothing as I watched her chest raise and fall making it harder for me to control myself.

She glared at me, probably because she didn't like what I said. Even though it was a lie I could never let her know that. I quickly untied the ropes that bound her and dressed her in my top. ''Thank you, Prince Zuko.'' her Angel bell voice whispered as she wiped the remainder of tears from her goddess-like face.

''Well I am not going to have anyone raped on my ship.'' I said sternly. I then coughed into my hands to free my mind of its impurities and then called for someone. ''Take her to my quarters and dress her in fire nation armor.'' I commanded as I quickly walked out of the prison hold trying to put as much distance between her and I as I possible could.

''Where's Mizuna when you need her!'' I yelled throughout the hallways.


End file.
